El amor es cero
by Ranichi95
Summary: Nunca ocurrió la confesión de Londres, sino que en su lugar Ran decide cortar todo lazo con Shinichi. Mentiras, malos entendidos, y el paso del tiempo amenazan con separarlos. ¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas alcanzar la felicidad y finalmente estar juntos?
1. Capítulo 1

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece

* * *

**El amor es cero**

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

Esta era la gota que rebasaba el vaso. La mentira que llegaba al colmo de Ran.

Ella había sufrido la misteriosa y sorpresiva desaparición de su amigo de la infancia, Shinichi, incluso llorando de preocupación por él durante varias noches luego de haberse marchado. Pero pareciera que él no le dolía en absoluto irse y dejar a su amiga atrás, sin importarle lo que habían vivido juntos. Si, ella sabía que él solía ser en la mayor parte del tiempo molesto con ella, que parecía solo importarle los misterios y Holmes, pero nunca pensó que ella era tan poco relevante para él. Mientras ella sufría, él estaba de lo más feliz resolviendo casos complicados fuera de casa, sin demostrar que le importase dejar a sus amigos atrás. Solo se limitaba a llamarla muy de vez en cuanto, en donde solo hablaba de sí mismo, y mostraba poco interés en cómo estaba ella.

Aún así, Ran confió en él a pesar de que sabía que eso del "caso difícil" era un mentira que decía nada más que para tapar otro secreto más complicado y gordo. Fue comprensiva pues supuso que Shinichi estaba metido en algo más peligroso de lo que él le decía, y que tendría sus razones para ocultarle la verdad, a pesar de que eso significaba que no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para contarle.

E incluso decidió esperarlo cuando éste se lo pidió, aún cuando no le dio una explicación lógica de porqué razón debía hacerlo, ni le dijo nada acerca de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque ella, a pesar de todo, quería creer en él. Quizás fue bastante estúpido de su parte considerando que Shinichi nunca le dijo para qué debía esperarlo.

Y a pesar de que él le había pedido que lo esperara, nada cambió entre ellos. Aún sus llamadas eran escasas. Tampoco le contaba la verdad de lo que estaba haciendo. Es más, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas que Ran le hacía, y de las veces que contestaba, le hablaba como si éste le estuviera haciendo un favor, como si cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo en ese momento era más importante que ella. Ya casi le daba vergüenza llamar a su amigo pensando que lo molestaría, o lo estaría interrumpiendo. ¡Él siempre parecía estar tan ocupado!

Pero lo que pasó el día de hoy le dio claridad de lo que tenía que hacer. Ella había estado pensando constantemente en él mientras recorría Londres sabiendo lo mucho que Shinichi le habría gustado estar ahí. Había gastado mucho tiempo y dinero de su viaje en comprarle recuerdos de la ciudad, en especial cosas de Holmes, sabiendo que a él le encantarían. No podría ser de otra manera. Después de todo ella era una persona cariñosa y preocupada, y le era imposible caminar por las calles de Londres sin pensar en su querido detective otaku. Pero una vez más ella se había decepcionado. No, peor, había chocado contra un muro. Él no solo fue grosero con ella cuando lo llamó para contarle, sino que luego entendería que su comportamiento se debía a que él estaba efectivamente en Londres, y ni siquiera le había contado cuando lo llamó. Después de todo este tiempo de ausencia, después de toda la insistencia de ella por que volviera, de su preocupación, él estaba en la misma ciudad que ella, pero él no había querido decirle. Él definitivamente no quería encontrarse con ella.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta por todas sus mentiras. Frunció el ceño, tomó fuertemente su bolso como si eso sirviera como catalizador de su ira, y caminó con paso firme hacia donde ella sabía que encontraría a Shinichi. Después de todo, ella era una chica impulsiva, de las que cuando su juicio se veía nublado por la furia, era capaz de todo. Ella quería enfrentarlo y exigir una explicación. Más aún cuando ella sentía que él no hacía más que reírse de ella. Pero cuando iba a medio camino una oleada de pensamientos y recuerdos la invadieron, y la hicieron detenerse. Sintió como si todo este tiempo se estuviese engañando a sí misma, como si se hubiese puesto unas vendas en los ojos que le impedían ver la realidad, y que ahora, por fin, era capaz de entender lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo. Ella no solo se estaba engañando, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Entendió que era inútil seguir manteniendo el lazo con una persona a quien no le importaba en lo absoluto. Una persona que no tiene en la cabeza nada más que la resolución de casos de asesinatos, que desaparece sin importarle el resto en absoluto, que parece molesto cuando le llama, y le miente constantemente.

Se acordó cuando no quiso ser más su amigo en la escuela primaria, y la avergonzó frente a sus amigos. Tenía que admitirlo, pero había sido ella la que había insistido en su amistad a pesar de la resistencia de Shinichi, tal como ahora ella insiste en llamarlo y esperarlo, a pesar de que él nunca demuestra que le importe demasiado. Ha sido tan tonta, ¿cómo no se no se dio cuenta antes?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que reflejaban la tristeza de dejarlo atrás, y la desilusión de haberse dado cuenta que a él jamás le ha importado, se dio la media vuelta, en dirección contraria en donde sabía que podría encontrarse frente a frente con aquel escurridizo y desaparecido amigo de la infancia, a quien tanto extrañaba y ansiaba ver, pero que hoy debía, por su propio bien, olvidarlo.

—Adiós, Shinichi—dijo Ran secándose sus numerosas lágrimas mientras borraba el contacto de Shinichi de su teléfono celular, y bloqueaba su número. Ahora se dirigiría al hotel, y actuaría con la serenidad y alegría que la caracterizaba frente a su padre y Conan-kun, como si su corazón no se estuviera partiendo en dos.

Porque el amor es cero.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Este fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y agradecería mucho sus comentarios u opiniones :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fanfic. Realmente los valoro, y son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo.

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 2

.

.

Algo malo, muy malo estaba pasando.

Ran se ha estado comportando extraño con Shinichi desde que volvieron a Japón. Bueno, hablar de comportamiento extraño es por no decir que ella lo ha estado ignorando por completo.

Se dio cuenta de ésto hace unos días atrás, cuando Conan, usando teléfono de Shinichi, le envió un mensaje a Ran preguntándole en donde había guardado un libro en la última vez que ella estuvo limpiando su casa. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esto, por supuesto, era muy raro pues ella jamás deja de contestar el teléfono. Obviamente antes de llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, primero se aseguró de averiguar si Ran tenía algún problema con su teléfono. Pero no, estaba en perfecto estado. Él la vio utilizarlo con regularidad todos estos días, e incluso respondió mensajes que él le había escrito como Conan. Pero no a los de Shinichi.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella no le había hablado durante semanas, ni una sola palabra.

Claro, era su culpa no haberse dado cuenta antes. Pero en su defensa, él está junto a ella todo el tiempo, duermen bajo el mismo techo, comen juntos, y salen juntos. Entonces cuando no recibe mensajes de ella le suele tomar un tiempo en notarlo, pues... ¡Siempre está con ella!. De hecho, es esta la razón por la que a veces se le olvidaba hacer sus pequeñas llamadas como Shinichi, que tenían la finalidad de que Ran pudiera escuchar su voz y se asegurara que él estaba vivo y bien, y no se preocupara. Se golpeó la cabeza y maldijo en voz baja, reprochándose de haber sido tan descuidado.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Ran no se hubiese acordado de él en todo este tiempo. Después de todo, para ella, eran semanas sin saber nada sobre él, quien se supone que está medio desaparecido y en probables problemas. De hecho, desde que había desaparecido, Ran siempre había estado ansiosa por tener constante contacto con Shinichi, incluso llegando al punto de avisarle cada vez que ella salía de casa por si él llegase a aparecer por ahí. Y aunque se molestara mucho con Shinichi, aún así ella jamás había dejado de contactarse con él. Estaba demasiado preocupada por él como para eso.

Además, no era normal que no contestara las llamadas. En un comienzo, pensó que podría tratarse de algún mal entendido, que quizás simplemente no escuchó el tono, que estaba ocupada, o algo por el estilo. Pero no tardó en entender que era su número el que estaba bloqueado.

Por supuesto, él no es tonto. Claro que suponía que Ran se debió haber molestado mucho con él después del asunto de Londres, pero ella jamás lo había ignorado de esa forma. ¿Acaso a ella ya no le importa Shinichi? ¿Ran se habrá olvidado de él? ¡Esto lo tenía muy preocupado!

Es como si todo acerca de Shinichi se hubiera esfumado de la vida de Ran. Parecía como si alguien hubiese borrado la existencia del detective de todo lo que la rodeaba. De hecho, Conan había notado que Ran ya no nombraba a Shinichi en ninguna situación, ni siquiera en las más obvias como en los casos en los que se involucraban junto al viejo Kogoro, o cuando alguien nombraba casualmente historias de misterio o de Holmes. ¡Incluso Sonoko ha dejado de molestar a Ran con Shinichi!

Debía admitir que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema importante para él, como si todo lo demás pasara a segundo plano. Hasta le cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño por la noches. No puede dejar de pensar en ésto.

Si, sus asuntos con Ran siempre suelen tener este efecto en él.

Por eso estaba decidido en averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Le preguntaría directamente a Ran acerca de Shinichi y averiguaría la verdadera razón por la que ella lo estaba ignorando. Estaba seguro que podrían solucionarlo. Cualquier cosa que la hubiese molestado, él se lo compensaría.

Decidió hacerlo cuando ambos estuvieran a solas, sin Kogoro o la entrometida de Sonoko. Por esta razón consideró que el mejor momento era hacerlo casualmente de camino a casa después de la escuela. Por supuesto, esperó a que Sonoko se separara de ellos en la esquina camino a su propia casa -aunque debió sortear con el inconveniente de que la heredera de la corporación Suzuki quería ir convencer a Ran de ir conocer un nuevo restaurante de moda en el barrio, pero Conan consiguió que se escaparan de eso- y cuando estaban a unas tres o cuatro cuadras de la agencia de detectives, el niño de gafas aprovechó para hacerle preguntas a Ran como si fuera un pequeño y tierno niño inocente.

—Oye, Ran-neechan...—dijo de pronto Conan con tono infantil. El niño se sujetaba con fuerza de las guinchas de su mochila escolar. Se sentía nervioso e inquieto.

Ran lo miró hacia abajo, observándolo con curiosidad. Ambos estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Beika.

—¿Qué sucede, Conan-kun?—respondió la adolescente con una sonrisa.

—Emm...no es que me interese ni nada, pero Shinichi-niichan me llamó al otro día, y me preguntó si tu teléfono estaba descompuesto o habías olvidado pagar la línea, ya que no le habías contestado sus llamadas, ni ninguno de sus mensajes...—dijo Conan sin poder evitar que un leve rubor se posara sobre sus pequeñas mejillas. Por supuesto, él sabía perfectamente que no había ningún problema con el teléfono de Ran ya que la había visto en numerosas ocasiones utilizándolo sin ningún problema. Sabía que el único problema era con Shinichi.

—Oh,—dejó salir Ran ante la pregunta, como si la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y no supiera como contestarla. Él supo de inmediato que la pregunta la estaba complicando, y que se estaba tomando un tiempo para escoger las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Ran-neechan?—volvió a insistir el pequeño Conan-kun, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

—Bueno, la verdad es que mi teléfono no está descompuesto—admitió la karateca, intentando tener el mayor tacto posible con el niño que ella sabía que era un gran patrocinador de su relación Shinichi -sin saber que Conan es el mismísimo Shinichi en su versión infantil-.

Conan la miró con atención, esperando que prosiguiera con su explicación. Ella se estaba tardando en retomar la respuesta, y la espera se estaba haciendo una eternidad para él. —¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no le contestas a Shinichi-niichan?—preguntó con falsa inocencia mientras la taladreaba con la mirada.

Ran se agachó a la altura de Conan, y le tomó el hombro. Él observó las manos de ella posadas sobre sus hombros antes de volverse hacia Ran, quien como pocas veces le ha pasado desde que es Conan, parecía estar a la misma altura. Frente a frente. Por supuesto, la cercanía con el rostro de la joven provocó que el calor sobre sus mejillas se hiciera más intenso.

—Lo que pasa es que a veces lo mejor es dejar ir a las personas—le dijo con tranquilidad, pero con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Conan sintió que su pecho se apretaba.

—¿Eh? ¡NO!—respondió instintivamente, con más sentimiento que razón, pero rápidamente se compuso, y trató de volver a modo niño pequeño. —Quiero decir...¡Ran-neechan dijo que lo esperaría! ¡Shinichi-niichan volverá! Solo espera un poco más...

—No—respondió simplemente, con semblante serio. Conan no supo identificar si Ran estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, o estaba muy molesta, pero tuvo que admitir que no le gustó su rostro. —Ya no más.

Conan pudo sentir como una gruesa gota de sudor frío surcaba su tenso rostro.

—P-ero...—abrió la boca el niño, luchando por buscar razones que pudieran persuadirla de que cambiara de idea, pero Ran no le dejó tiempo para encontrarlas. Estaba decidida, podía notarlo claramente en su semblante. Nunca la había visto así.

—No, Conan-kun—lo interrumpió Ran, mientras volvía a pararse y le regalaba una falsa cálida sonrisa. —Se acabó.

¿Se acabó? ¿Así tan fácil? Después de todos estos años de amistad ¿A ella no le importa? Es decir, él no es un estúpido insensible, sabe que la estaba haciendo sufrir con todo ésto. De hecho, siempre se ha sentido tremendamente culpable de mentirle una y otra vez, de pedirle que lo esperase aún sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que no pudiese encontrar la cura. A menudo ha pensado que era como cargar un enorme y pesado saco sobre su espalda, hiriéndolo con cada día que pasaba, siendo consciente de que algún día se abriría y explotaría sobre él, enterrándolo en la tristeza.

Si, él comprendía si ella quería dejar de esperarlo. Él mismo se sentía como un patán egoísta, que por un lado le mentía, dejándola en la oscuridad de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero que al mismo tiempo le pedía que esperara, no dejándole que se alejarse de él, ni que pudiera conocer a alguien más. Siempre se aseguraba de que no se olvidara de él. Pero eso no significaba que eso fuera menos doloroso. Más aún considerando que no han ni siquiera hablado al respecto. Más aún que ella ni siquiera le dijo un adiós. Ella no le dijo nada, NADA.

Sintió como una ola fría recorría su espalda. Entró en pánico. Definitivamente él no quería despedirse de ella. No quería perderla. Él la amaba, y los dioses saben cuánto. Por otra parte, sabe que el amor no puede ser egoísta y entiende qué es lo mejor para ella. Y lo más probable era que él no era lo mejor para ella en este momento. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el amor no suele ser racional. Su mente le dice que la deje ir, que sea feliz aunque no sea con él. Pero su corazón le dice a gritos que debía hacer lo que fuese por recuperarla.

Miró el suelo con concentración mientras caminaba por las calles de Beika junto a la chica que paradójicamente se quería alejar de él. Mientras tanto Ran le conversaba tranquilamente sobre diversos temas a los cuales él no le estaba poniendo suficiente atención, pues su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba que debía hacer. Y ya lo había decidido. Estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, toda la verdad. Contarle acerca de la Organización, de Conan, de sus sentimientos por ella, de todo. No habría más mentiras entre los dos. Solo necesitaba convencer a Haibara de que le diese un antídoto temporal para poder volver a su cuerpo normal y poder hablar con Ran. Porque si él quería hablar con Ran de toda la verdad, tenía que hacerlo con su propia voz, con su verdadero cuerpo. Estaba seguro que si le contaba todos los detalles, ella comprendería.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! Agradecería sus opiniones o comentarios :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo este fanfic. Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores, y será un punto de inflexión para la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 3

.

.

¡NO!

Haibara estaba sentada frente a la pantalla de la computadora, con las piernas cruzadas y con una taza de café en su mano izquierda. Giró la cabeza hacia Conan con el ceño fruncido, molesta por su solicitud de un antídoto APTX 4869 para volver a su cuerpo de adolescente, más aún cuando no habían pasado ni un par de semanas que le había pasado unas cuantas, y para variar, no sin problemas. Se preguntaba como un chico con una mente deductiva como la de él, es capaz de repetir tantas veces los mismos errores. Es como si no aprendiera nada de lo que le pasaba.

Conan seguía con la mano estirada, esperando por un antídoto.

—Vamos, Haibara —dijo el niño de gafas con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. —No te estoy pidiendo 100 píldoras, solo te pido una..o tal vez dos.

La niña con melena castaña rojiza se volteó nuevamente hacia su pantalla con semblante serio, dándole la espalda al detective encogido, y se puso a escribir sobre su teclado.

—No y no. Ya te he dado demasiados antídotos—le dijo mientras escribía indiferentemente en la computadora. —Es peligroso.

Conan caminó hacia su escritorio para poder recuperar el contacto visual con la científico encogida. Aún así, ella mantuvo sus ojos sobre la pantalla como si nadie se hubiese acercado a ella. Le dio un sorbo a su café mientras tecleaba.

—Es solo _una_ píldora del antídoto, nada más—insistió Conan. —Te prometo, no haré nada que nos ponga en peligro.

A Haibara le parecía tremendamente molesto y frustrante la insistencia de Kudo. Era como si para él, todo este asunto del antídoto fuera un juego de niños. No le daba la seriedad que en realidad tenía. Venía a pedir píldoras cada vez que quería, como si todas sus explicaciones acerca de las consecuencias de ingerirlo con regularidad le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro. Sigue repitiendo sus errores una y otra vez.

Suspiró con exasperación, y se volvió nuevamente hacia él.

—¡Pareciera que tú no comprendes! Ya te he dado demasiadas. Y cada vez que has vuelto a tu cuerpo normal, siempre buscas exponerte ante todo el mundo. Entiende: ¡Nadie puede saber que Shinichi Kudo sigue vivo!—le dijo en tono molesto. Conan estaba listo para replicar, pero ella no lo dejó y prosiguió. —Además, te di varios antídotos del APTX 4869 hace tan solo unas semanas atrás para que pudieras viajar fuera del país, y aún así tomaste una más de la cuenta y tuve que rescatarte. ¿Y ahora quieres más? ¡El antídoto no es un caramelo! No te lo puedes tomar cada vez que se te de la gana. Esto es delicado, no está hecho para los caprichos tuyos.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Fue necesario en ese momento—se defendió el detective. Bueno, él le dice eso, pero debía reconocer que fue bastante estúpido, y no había valido la pena para nada. Él estaba en Londres, Ran había descubierto que él estaba también allí, y por eso, y conociendo su impulsividad, estaba casi seguro que Ran iría tras él y lo descubriría. Entonces, en un momento de terror, se tomó su último antídoto. Ese que tenía para regresar a Tokio. Lo peor de todo era había sido que ésto no había sido en vano, pues contrario a lo que él pensaba ella no lo buscó. Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba si ahí estaba el origen de todo este problema. —Pero en serio. Esto es una emergencia. Lo necesito.

Haibara esbozó una media sonrisa burlona. Ya sabía ella el tipo de problema que lo inducía a pedir un nuevo antídoto. Si, él mismo que lo hizo ingerirlo la última vez, y que le trajo todos esos problemas.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Tiene algo que ver con la chica de la agencia de detectives?—le dijo la niña. Por la mirada que él puso cuando lo dijo, supo de inmediato que estaba en lo cierto. —Lo siento, pero la escenita romántica va a tener que esperar. Creo que ya te lo he advertido bastante, pero te lo diré otra vez. Te estás haciendo cada vez más inmune al antídoto, y si te los sigues tomando, llegará el momento en que ya no podrás volver a tener tu cuerpo normal.

Conan suspiró. Esto estaba resultado más difícil de lo que pensaba. Si, él sabía que Haibara le pondría trabas y condiciones, pero realmente tenía la esperanza de que si le explicaba que esta era una emergencia, ella lo ayudaría.

—Se que me has dicho que me podría estar volviendo inmune—le dijo el niño de gafas mirando el frío suelo de la casa del profesor. —Pero en serio, necesito arreglar un problema con Ran. Solo te pido una píldora.

Haibara lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes, como si quisiera tantear la situación en el rostro de Conan, y luego volvió a su trabajo con semblante serio.

—¿Qué hiciste?—le preguntó la científica mientras sus ágiles dedos escribían con rapidez y destreza sobre el teclado. Aún así tenía disimuladamente un ojo puesto en el chico de gafas.

—¡Nada! bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que hice con exactitud—respondió el detective encogido rascándose la nuca. —Lo único que se es que Ran ha estado ignorándome por semanas, y cuando le pregunté, dijo que a veces había que dejar ir a las personas...

—Es decir, que te dejará de esperar—tradujo la niña de pelo castaño rojizo, con un tono de voz neutro que no denotaba ninguna emoción.

—Si—respondió él. —Es por esa razón que debo hablar con ella.

—O sea quieres que te siga esperando—nuevamente utilizó ese tono neutro y sin emoción.

Conan la miró sorprendido por unos instantes, y luego agachó la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, pero algo de ese tono de voz le había estado incomodando y ya entendió la razón. Era un tono de reproche. Él quería que Ran lo siguiera esperando, y era capaz de hacer lo que sea para retenerla. Se le retorció el estómago al darse cuenta de que solo estaba pensando en él. Metió sus manos sobre sus bolsillos, y recordó lo que le había dicho a Haibara y al profesor hace un tiempo.

Pero aún así él creía que no era tal y como parecía. Porque más allá de todo, ellos eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ella significaba mucho para él. No podía simplemente dejar que se quedara todo así Más aún cuando todo era culpa de sus mentiras. Ella tenía que conocer la verdad, entender sus razones. Se debían una explicación. Sí, había decidido a que ya no hubieran más mentiras entre los dos. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía, todo mejoraría.

En niño de gafas se sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió hacia Haibara.

—No es como lo haces sonar—respondió. —De verdad, necesito hablar con Ran.

Conan notó que el rostro de Haibara dejaba entrever una mezcla entre cierta empatía, y molestia. Esto hizo confuso adivinar si la científica lo ayudaría o no.

—Kudo-kun, ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que si le decías como te sentías por ella te extrañara aún más?

Conan se rascó la cabeza. No pensaba contarle los detalles a Haibara, pues sabía lo que ella le diría. Si, estaba evitando este momento. —Emm... pensaba decirle _toda_ la verdad.

Su reacción era tal y como él había imaginado. Estaba furiosa. Dejó su café sobre el escritorio, y caminó hacia él con un dedo acusatorio justo en frente de su cara.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Pensé que lo tenías claro!—le dijo con un tono más alto y agudo. —Si ella se entera de la organización y de los efectos en nosotros de la APTX 4869, la estarías poniendo en un grave peligro, y de paso, a todos nosotros—la explicó, y aunque él abrió la boca, ella prosiguió con su perorata. —Además, tú mismo has dicho que si ella se enterara de toda la verdad, entendería el grave peligro en que estás, y ya nunca podría estar tranquila. Que ella dejaría de sonreír.

El detective encogido se quedó mirándola, sin saber que responder. Odiaba que le dijera todo ésto precisamente en este momento. Lo único que deseaba era que ella le pasara una píldora del antídoto, él pudiera volver a la normalidad por unas horas, y conseguir solucionar su problema con Ran. Pero ahora tenía un montón de ideas y dudas danzando sin parar por todo su cerebro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Mira, Kudo-kun—suspiró Haibara, y prosiguió en tono más moderado. —Tu asunto con la chica de la agencia de detectives no es de mi incumbencia, pero permíteme decirte una cosa—dijo, teniendo la total atención de Conan. —Si tu chica está tomando esta decisión, sabiendo cómo se siente por ti, significa que esta era la única forma que le permitía dejar de sufrir.

Esta frase le retumbó en su cabeza, y se quedaría dando vueltas por ahí por algún tiempo.

Haibara se volteó hacia su escritorio, y Conan entendió que ella no tenía nada más que decir. Por supuesto, ya sabía que no le entregaría el antídoto. Después de todo le dejó su opinión bastante clara. Suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que esta era ya una batalla perdida y que debería darse por vencido con Haibara. Ahora tenía que pensar en otra opción para arreglar su problema.

Conan caminó hacia la salida con las manos en sus bolsillos y tomó el pomo de la puerta para irse cuando...

—Espera.

Escuchó que la voz de la niña lo interrumpía, haciendo que se detuviera en el acto. Se volteó rapidamente para encontrarse con la científica de pie, buscando algo en una pequeña cajita de medicamentos. Su emoción dio un salto, esperanzado a que, a pesar de todo, le daría en antídoto. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera buscando el antídoto del APTX 4869 y no un tranquilizante.

—Te daré _una_ píldora del antídoto—le dijo ella con gran seriedad, y la mantuvo aún cuando la cara de Conan se iluminó y le empezó a agradecer. —Pero escucha con atención: no harás nada estúpido ni arriesgado que te exponga ante todos, ni tampoco le dirás nada delicado acerca de la organización. Limítate a hablar lo que tengas que hablar con tu chica, y luego te vas. ¿Entendido?

Él le aseguró que haría todo lo que le indicó. Recibió el antídoto con gran ansiedad, casi arrancándoselo de las manos ferozmente. Haibara mantenía un estricto ceño fruncido. Conan observó aquella píldora de color rojo con blanco que se posaba sobre la palma de su mano, y apretó su puño con fuerza. Al hacerlo, una oleada de nerviosismo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, pensando desde ya en todo lo que hablaría con ella, pero entendiendo que esto era lo que debía hacer si quería solucionar todo su problema con Ran.

Le agradeció nuevamente a Haibara, se despidió del profesor Agasa que se encontraba comiendo en la cocina, y salió disparado hacia su propia casa. Allí podría sacar un poco de su ropa de Shinichi, la cual le serviría para cuando volviera a tener temporalmente su verdadero cuerpo. Desde ahí iría hacia la agencia de detectives para hablar con Ran. Después de todo, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder pues el efecto del antídoto, tal como se lo ha recalcado Haibara, es cada vez más reducido. Abrió la puerta de la mansión Kudo con ansiedad, como si no pudiera esperar para volver a ser Shinichi Kudo, y caminó en zancadas hacia su propia habitación. Él siempre está deseoso por volver a ser él mismo.

Abrió rápidamente su armario, metió la mano entre sus prendas de ropa, y escogió lo primero que encontró. Cualquier cosa estaría bien. Sin perder más tiempo, se vistió con aquella ropa que parecía quedarle gigantesca, pero que después de unos minutos le quedaría como un guante. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la pequeña píldora de color rojo con blanco y la observó. Al mirarla detenidamente, se dedicó a pensar como abordaría a Ran. Después de todo, ella no le contesta el teléfono. Pero no tardaría en recordar las palabras y advertencias de Haibara, las cuales aún revoloteaban molestamente y sin control por su cabeza.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando entendió que todo lo que le había dicho Haibara hace un rato era _verdad_. Lo que él quería hacer era que Ran lo siguiera esperando, pero en realidad lo único que ha estado consiguiendo con todo ésto es hacerla sufrir. ¿Por qué él insiste retenerla para sí mismo? ¿Es él tan egoísta? Y lo peor de todo, Shinichi estaba tan desesperado por que ella lo siguiera esperando, por no perderla, que era capaz de contarle todo sobre la organización, lo que la expondría en un grave riesgo. ¿Era capaz de ponerla en peligro con tal de que él obtuviera lo que quería?

Se sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar imágenes terribles en que ella era capturada por la organización. Porque sí, a él le dolía mucho pensar en perder su oportunidad con ella, pero era muchísimo peor pensar que a ella le pudiera suceder algo malo. Muchísimo peor. Eso si que no podría soportarlo. Más aún si fuera por su culpa, por algo que él mismo causó.

Conan se guardó nuevamente el antídoto del APTX 4869 en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se sentó al borde de su cama, mirando la muralla vacía de su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que era lo que iba a hacer, y aquel silencio le parecía venir perfecto. Porque todo parecía _tan_ complicado. Por un lado, él no quería dejar las cosas así con Ran. Pero por otra parte, lo que más quería en el mundo era protegerla. Odiaba cuando ella sufría por él, y haría lo que fuese por no volver a verla derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas de las cuales él era el causante.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí en su habitación. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se sobresaltó al ver que casi no entraba luz por su ventana, lo que lo tenía sentado casi en medio de la oscuridad. Miró el teléfono de Conan y tragó saliva al revisar la gran cantidad de mensajes preocupados de Ran. La noche había llegado tan de pronto que se le había olvidado por completo llamarle para avisar que tardaría en regresar a casa. Bueno, después de todo, él tenia otros planes originalmente.

Como no quería preocuparla aún más, se levantó de la cama, colgó su mochila escolar sobre los hombros, y salió rápidamente de su casa en camino a la agencia de detectives, aún con el antídoto guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Podía prever que al llegar se encontraría con una Ran ansiosa y preocupada por su tardanza. Por supuesto, es esperable. Después de todo, a cualquiera le preocuparía que un niño de 7 años, del cual se encuentra a su cargo, no haya aparecido en casa a estas horas. Cerró la puerta de su casa tras de él, y se introdujo por aquellas calles tan conocidas. Había caminado por ellas toda su vida. Se puso a pensar en cuantas veces había recorrido este mismo itinerario desde que era un niño -un _verdadero_ niño-. Debieron ser muchas. Ellos han sido amigos por muchos años.

Además la mansión Kudo estaba a muy corta distancia de la agencia de detectives Mouri. No debían ser más de tres o cuatro cuadras. Por eso no era de extrañar que no tardara mucho en conseguir una lejana visualización del Poirot, cuyos pisos superiores estaban ocupados por los Mouri.

_"O sea quieres que te siga esperando"_

Las palabras de Haibara aún retumbaban en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su destino. Bueno, siempre ha sido así. Su cabeza nunca consigue estar quieta. Su mente siempre se ve atravesada por una serie pensamientos, detalles, y análisis. Era así incluso a la hora de ir a dormir.

_"Si ella se entera de la organización la estarías poniendo en un grave peligro"_

Por fin Conan se plantó justo en frente de la fachada de la agencia, y suspiró mientras la observaba por unos instantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en esta situación, viviendo con Ran y su padre bajo la mentira de Conan? Ya había perdido la cuenta cuantas mentiras les ha dicho a los dos, en especial a ella. ¡Cómo soñaba con terminar con todo ésto, poder volver a ser Shinichi Kudo y recuperar su vida!

Subió las escaleras que lo llevaba directamente a casa, saltándose sin pensar la oficina, pues sabía que a esta hora ya debían estar cenando arriba.

_"Tú mismo lo has dicho, si ella supiera toda la verdad entendería el grave peligro en que estás, y ya nunca más podría estar tranquila_"

Giró el pomo de la puerta, e ingresó al pequeño departamento. Pudo percibir como el agradable aroma de la cena que preparaba Ran invadía todo el lugar.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!—se anunció Conan mientras colgaba su mochila escolar en el perchero de la entrada. Sin esperar un segundo, como si lo estuviera esperando, Ran corrió hacia la entrada y se dirigió a Conan con una gran cara de preocupación.

—¡Conan-kun! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!—le exigió la karateca, dejando cualquier cosas que estuviera haciendo para regañar al niño. —¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿No has visto las horas que son?

Conan siempre se sentía mal cuando preocupaba Ran. Después de todo lo que la preocupa y hacer sufrir como Shinichi, siempre intenta portarse lo mejor posible como Conan. La idea era no ser una preocupación extra para ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Ran-neechan—se disculpó el niño de gafas con un tono tierno e infantil. —Lo que sucede es que estaba probando unos video juegos en casa del profesor y se me pasó la hora.

Ran dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados, y refunfuñó por el susto que la había hecho pasar. Aún así, el chico pudo percibir que su molestia empezaba a menguar.

—Oi, Conan-kun, ¿No te he dicho que tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a quedarte hasta tarde en casa del profesor?

Conan volvió a disculparse, y le prometió que nunca más llegaría tarde sin avisar.

Ran pareció satisfecha con su explicación. Tras notar que el niño se veía extrañamente cabizbajo, rápidamente cambió su rostro preocupado por una cálida sonrisa.

_"Y su sonrisa se apagará para siempre"_

La joven volvió alegremente hacia la cocina y le solicitó ayuda a su pequeño hermanito. Ran le indicó que tomara tres platos y los ubicara en la mesa para la cena. Conan obedeció sin chistar y realizó la tarea encomendada sin abrir la boca.

No demoró mucho en hacerlo. Luego caminó hacia la cocina nuevamente y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta. Allí podría verla mejor. Ella estaba tarareando una canción mientras revolvía el caldo con una cuchara de palo. Estaba aún vestida con su uniforme escolar. Mientras la observaba, se puso a meditar acerca de cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose así por ella. Pareciera como si siempre hubiese estado enamorado de Ran. De hecho, no tenía recuerdos en los no lo estuviera.

_"Si tu chica está tomando esta decisión, sabiendo cómo se siente por ti, significa que esta era la única forma que le permitía dejar de sufrir"_

Si, en muchas ocasiones Shinichi podía comportarse como un idiota alrededor de Ran, pero la verdad era que la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, y eso significaba querer lo mejor para ella. Lamentablemente él no podía ser lo mejor para Ran en este momento. De hecho, él solo la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Conan ingresó a la cocina con su mirada pegada en sus zapatos. Podía sentir que estaba temblando, y tuvo que secarse el sudor de sus manos sobre su suéter. Ya tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de que estaba seguro que luego se arrepentiría.

—Ran-neechan...

Estaba nervioso. Después de todo, esto estaba muy alejado de lo que le habría gustado hacer. Pero lo hacía por Ran.

Ella se volteó hacia el niño y lo observó de frente. Pudo notar que éste no la miraba a los ojos.

—¿Si, Conan-kun?

Conan se demoró más de la cuenta en responder, y se quedó unos instantes con la mirada pegada sobre las agujetas de sus zapatos. Ran esperó pacientemente a que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir.

Finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, abrió la boca, y solo dijo una frase.

—Shinichi-niichan me dijo que te dijera que lo sentía.

Si, parecía algo muy sencillo de decir. Podría haberle dicho en su lugar que lo dejara de esperar. Habría sido mucho más directo, y podía permitir a Ran seguir adelante. Pero pensó que eso le podría romper el corazón y destruir para siempre cualquier tipo de amistad entre ellos. Porque si bien había decidido respetar su decisión y no insistir en contarle todo, tampoco quería destrozar en mil pedazos sus lazos. Le pareció que era una buena manera de soltarla, pero sin hacerle tanto daño.

Sin deseos de hablar nada más, Conan se retiró de la cocina sin voltear a verla.

Ran parpadeó, sin entender bien lo que acababa de decirle Conan. Se quedó plantada en su lugar, mirando a la nada. Pero luego volvería al caldo como si estuviera en modo automático. Y mientras sentía el vapor caliente sobre su rostro, se preguntó que había hecho mal todos estos años como para merecer este trato tan indiferente por parte de Shinichi. Era claro que él se había dado cuenta de su lejanía, pero por lo visto no le importaba demasiado. De hecho, le importaba tan poco como para enviar un estúpido y escueto mensaje con un niño, en lugar de intentar hablar con ella en persona.

No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Múltiples lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos liláceos mientras revolvía el caldo. Lloraba porque sentía que ella no había sido más que una molestia todos estos años -más aún ahora que el quería hacer su propia vida-, y que le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella.

Quizás, lo mejor que le había pasado era deshacerse de él.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! En el próximo capítulo habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y agradecería sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 4

.

.

Conan se ajustó sus gafas sobre su nariz, y se apoyó meditativamente sobre la ventana de la Agencia de Detectives Mouri. El paso de los años hizo que su cuerpo creciera un poco más, lo que permitió que ya no tuviera que colgarse con sus brazos para mirar por sobre la ventana. El follaje de los árboles estaban coloreados con un intenso color rojo que lo hacían muy agradable para la vista de quienes lo contemplaban.

Pensó amargamente en cuantas veces había visto esa misma postal desde esta misma ventana.

Con un suspiro, se alejó de la ventana para tomar un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesita de la agencia. Era aquella novela de misterio que había mandado a pedir desde Estados Unidos. Por supuesto, ya la había leído tres veces, aunque eso no significaba que no fuera a darle otro vistazo. Tenía que ocupar su mente en cosas más agradables que en su patética situación actual.

Se preguntó porqué seguía viviendo en casa de los Mouri. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que se había encogido en esa fatídica noche en Tropical Land, y siempre pensó que en el momento en que Ran decidiera dejar de esperarlo, él desearía abandonar aquella casa. Había supuesto que se sentiría incómodo viviendo ahí todavía. Pero, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado viviendo allí todos estos años. Bueno, después de todo, irse implicaría dejar de verla en absoluto.

Pero todo esto no había sido nada fácil. Los años habían agotado en él todas sus ideas y sus esperanzas de volver a la normalidad, y mientras en un principio podía vivir con ser Conan por un tiempo, ahora se sentía cada vez más ahogado en este cuerpo, como si casi pudiera sentir los fríos garrotes de una cárcel. Estaba casando de vivir una vida que no era la suya, mientras todo el resto avanzaba. Todo parecía una pesadilla de la que no puede despertar.

De pronto sintió las livianas pisadas de dos chicas subiendo por las escaleras, seguidas por un tercer par de pisadas, las cuales se más sentían pesadas como las de un hombre, las cuales se dirigían con seguridad hacia la agencia. De inmediato Conan supo identificar las pisadas gráciles de Ran, y supuso que las otros debían corresponder a las de Sonoko. Pero las terceras pisadas no las sabía reconocer. Estaba seguro que no eran las de Kogoro pues la de él eran menos pesadas y más volátiles debido a los constantes efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. El rostro de Conan se tensó imaginándose que con seguridad las terceras pisadas debían corresponder a un hombre. Un hombre joven. Supuso de inmediato que debía ser un chico que Sonoko había conseguido para Ran. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso!

Pronto sus temores se confirmaron cuando las tres personas entraron en la agencia, y se dirigieron a él.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!—se anunció Ran, mientras miraba a Conan-kun. Él la saludó instintivamente, y luego desvió su mirada al intruso masculino que había ingresado junto a ellas. Era un hombre de unos 21 años, vestido con unos jeans y un sueter, y colgaba un bolso con libros sobre su hombro. Era evidente que se trataba de alguien que había conocido en la universidad. ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que traerlo a casa?. —Conan-kun, te presento a Shiro-kun, es un compañero de la universidad que vino para que le prestara un libro.

Conan alzó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Vino desde el campus de la universidad hasta el distrito de Beika para pedir prestado un libro de Ran? ¿No podía perdirlo en la biblioteca de la universidad? ¿O, por último esperar, a que Ran se lo llevara a clases? Estaba seguro que Sonoko estaba detrás de esta visita. Era tan fácil como notar esa molesta sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su cara como para saberlo.

—Oh, mira como ha crecido el pequeño mocoso—exclamó burlonamente Sonoko al ver la expresión de Conan sobre Shiro-kun. —Ahora hasta te pide explicaciones, Ran.

El color volvió a las mejillas de Conan.

—Ay, Sonoko. No digas tonterías. —la regañó a su amiga.

Ran en cuanto se había graduado de la escuela, había decidido estudiar literatura en la Universidad de Haido. Por supuesto, Sonoko deseaba fervientemente estudiar junto a Ran, y pasar su alocada vida universitaria juntas en el campus, y para ello se habían mudado juntas a un pequeño apartamento universitario cerca de la universidad. Pero luego de unas semanas surgió un problema. Kogoro no podía mantenerse solo, y más aún, cuidar a Conan. Su padre le había llamado a tan solo días de muduarse para recriminarle el dejarle al mocoso de gafas a su cuidado, siendo que había sido ella la que había decidido quedárselo. Por supuesto, nunca pensaron que se lo dejarían a su cuidado por tanto tiempo.

Si, tuvo que volver a casa, y vivir allí durante la universidad. Ella jamás podría dejar abandonados a su padre y a Conan.

—Vamos a subir a casa para buscar el libro—indicó la dueña de casa a sus invitados. Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y cerraron la puerta de la agencia para subir las escaleras en dirección a su departamento. Obviamente Conan los siguió para saber que hacían o hablaban.

Subieron las escaleras mientras charlaban alegremente de asuntos de la universidad - a pesar de los intentos de Sonoko de llevarlos a otros temas más interesantes-, y en cuanto entraron, todos colgaron sus bolsos sobre el perchero de madera que estaba ubicado justo en la entrada, y Ran les ofreció té a sus invitados. Bueno, en realidad a Shiro -quien era el único verdadero invitado- pero sería grosero ofrecérselo solo a él.

Ran caminó sonriente hacia la cocina, y Sonoko le dio un codazo a Shiro indicándole hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la dueña de la casa. Él comprendió de inmediato la indirecta de la castaña. Se puso de pie desde el sofá en la que se había sentado, y siguió a Ran para ofrecerle ayuda para hacer el té. Ella aceptó encantada la ayuda.

Por supuesto, Conan también entró junto a él, y siguió sus pasos como una sombra, impidiendo que se acerca lo suficiente a ella como para que hicieran contacto. Shiro y Ran lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos. El muchacho ya había alcanzado, con sus casi 11 años, una altura que ya era notoria su presencia y sus ansias de interponerse. Pero rápidamente recompusieron la conversación mientras preparaban el té.

—Oye, Ran-san, ¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te hizo mi padre?—le preguntó Shiro intentando sonar casual mientras llenaba la tetera con agua.

Conan tosió en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, y tuvo dar pequeños golpes sobre su pecho para no ahogarse. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso de "la propuesta que te hizo mi padre"? Miles de teorías e imágenes poco agradables pasaron como remolino por su cabeza.

¿Propuesta de su padre? ¡No me digas que...! ¡NO, es imposible esa posibilidad!

¿Y si se trata de este tal Shiro, después de todo? ¿Y si su padre les ofreció una enorme casa para que vivan juntos cuando se casen?

De inmediato, y sin poder controlar el poder su imaginación, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Ran y Shiro vestidos de novios mientras se besan en el altar.

Ran se sonrojó levemente al ver la reacción de Conan, entendiendo qué era en lo que estaba pensando. Luego ella sacudió la cabeza, y se giró hacia Shiro.

—Es que fue todo tan sorpresivo, Shiro-kun —respondió la joven, mientras ponía la tetera con agua en el fuego de la estufa de la cocina. —Fue hace tan solo unos días, y no he tenido tiempo para pensar sobre eso...

—¿Pensar qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te propuso, Ran-neechan?—preguntó Conan directamente, sin ser capaz de esperar mucho más para saber que era lo que exactamente estaba pasando. La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Qué? ¿No le has dicho nada al mocoso, Ran?—intervino Sonoko desde la sala. Rápidamente caminó hacia donde estaban todos, y puso sus manos sobre su cintura. —¡Ran se va! Así que ya es hora que vayas dejando en paz a Ran.

Conan miró a Ran con sobresalto, pero ella le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No es tan así como lo dice Sonoko, Conan-kun—le respondió la muchacha. —Lo que pasa es que el padre de Shiro-kun, quien hace clases de cine en la universidad, me ofreció a Ran ir a filmar una película de acción en París.

Ran y Sonoko le relataron al niño cómo había sucedido todo. Todo había pasado hace un par de días en el campus de la universidad. Las dos amigas caminaban por los patios de universidad en camino al salón de su próxima clase, cuando vieron como un par de hombres estaban forcejeando violentamente con una chica para robarle su bolso. No tenían idea de cómo estos delincuentes consiguieron ingresar a la universidad, pero, por supuesto, Ran no podía quedarse así como así mientras presenciaba esta escena. Lanzó su bolso lejos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió persiguiendo a los hombres, y en cuanto los alcanzó, los golpeó con una ágil patada voladora dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Claro, hacer este tipo de cosas no era nada extraño para ella, pero si lo suficientemente extraordinario para impresionar un director de cine de películas de acción, el padre de Shiro, que ocasionalmente dicta cátedras en la escuela de cine.

De inmediato, impresionado con el espectáculo que había presenciado de Ran, le ofreció el papel protagónico para su próxima película de acción que rodaría en París. Por supuesto, esta propuesta tomó tan de sorpresa a Ran que no supo que responder en ese momento, pero Sonoko le prometió que su amiga lo pensaría.

Y el hecho de que Shiro fuera compañero de ellas solo aumentó la insistencia para que aceptara el papel. Sonoko insistía que esto debía ser el destino, y que era hora que Ran empezara a vivir su vida.

Pero no todo era tan fácil. Tenía varios problemas para aceptar ese trabajo. Por un lado, si decidía aceptar, debía marcharse fuera del país en tan solo un par de semanas, pues las grabaciones comenzarían muy pronto, y ella de verdad no quería abandonar sus estudios. Pero lo que más le aproblemaba era todo el tema de abandonar a su padre y a Conan a su suerte. Ella sabía que su padre no era capaz de mantenerse solo. Él es un verdadero desastre. Y menos aún puede hacerse cargo de Conan. ¿Qué sería de ellos sin ella?

Bueno, además Ran no creía tener el talento necesario como para actuar en una película. ¿Que pasaría si va y lo arruina todo?

Pero Sonoko la ha estado persuadiendo todos estos días para que acepte. Está segura que su increible talento para el karate y su belleza, lo harían toda una estrella. Y con eso, podría tener una vida glamoroso recorriendo el mundo. Por supuesto, Sonoko tenía planeado acompañarla, y así vivirían la vida que dos jóvenes universitarias jóvenes y bellas se merecían.

Conan estaba feliz con esa perspectiva. Se imaginó con satisfacción conociendo París junto a Ran, hasta que se acordó que Conan no tiene pasaporte. Y ahí toda su fantasía se vino a abajo, pues eso significaba que él no podría acompañarla. Él tendría que quedarse aquí todo ese tiempo.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo duraría la filmación de la película?—preguntó Conan mientras ayudaba llevando la bandeja con las tazas de té a la sala.

—Bueno, yo creo que duraría unos 8 meses—respondió Shiro-kun —pero si todo sale bien, lo más probable es que de allí, nos vayamos a Estados Unidos a filmar por un tiempo más. Y luego a otro país. ¡Así son las cosas en esta industria!

Conan miró a los ojos de Ran, y ella sintió un pequeño escalofríos ante su intensidad.

—¿P-pero eso...no es mucho tiempo?—inquirió el ahora chico pre adolescente de gafas, mientras intentaba mantenerse en calma. Pero él no estaba calmado. No, él podía sentir que sus manos se mojaban por el sudor que le producía la ansiedad de esta perspectiva. Se limpió sus húmedas manos sobre su pantalón, y tomó la taza de té caliente.

Eso parecía _mucho_ tiempo. Si, él siempre ha sido un hombre independiente, pero imaginarse pasar años sin volver a ver a Ran lo llenó de ansiedad. Él siempre había evitado este momento, desde que era un niño. No quiso irse con sus padres en dos ocasiones por no querer dejar su vida junto a Ran. Tampoco quiso irse de casa de los Mouri cuando Ran cortó todo con Shinichi, y se había quedado ahí durante años. Años en los que observaba como todos, incluida Ran, crecían, cambiaban, y hacían su propia vida, y él seguía anclado en el cuerpo de un niño.

Es por ella que se quedaba en esta casa. Es por querer seguir viéndola lo que lo ataba a este lugar. A pesar de que Ran parecía ya haberlo olvidado, él no estaba preparado para separarse de ella.

Conan caminó hacía la ventana para pensar. Le gustaba observar a las personas caminar por la acera para distraerse de su problemas. Además, después de todo, nada de esto era seguro. Ran no le había aceptado la propuesta y quizás él se estaba preocupando por nada.

Pero de pronto lo _vio_. Se petrificó al ver estacionado en la acera justo en frente de la agencia de detectives a un reconocible Porsche 356A negro. Lo peor fue corroborar que dentro de éste se encontraba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con un distintivo y largo cabello rubio plateado. Era indudable que se trataba de Gin.

¿Pero qué estaban haciendo _ellos_ aquí?

Todos sus sentidos se agitaron, como si ya no fuera capaz de controlar su cuerpo ni sus emociones. No sabía que estaba pasando, porqué estaban aquí, y qué era lo que querían, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

¿Estaba aquí detrás de Kogoro? ¿O...tal vez...por fin había descubierto que él, Conan Edogawa es en realidad Shinichi Kudo?

Lo peor de todo ésto es saber que Ran y los demás estaban a tan solo unos metros de distancias de ese desalmado criminal.

El terror lo invadió por completo pensando en que les podrían hacer. En que le podría hacer a _ella_.

Todo por culpa de sus descuidos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por leer la historia, y en especial agradezco a quienes han dejado por sus comentarios. Realmente los valoro y me instan a seguir escribiendo :)

Me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 5

.

.

—Conan-kun, ¿qué es lo que pasa?  
El drástico cambio en el semblante de Conan hizo que la atención de Ran se dirigiera hacia él. El cuerpo del chico de gafas se había tensado ante la perspectiva de verse enfrentado a Gin con todos ellos en casa, y el sudor empezó a cubrir su cuerpo ante este inesperada escenario. Un terrible escenario. Y como si no fuera poco, tenía sobre él la preocupada y atenta mirada de Ran, quien estaba expectante a su respuesta. Por supuesto, ésto hacía que sintiera aún más presión sobre sus hombros.

¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado, considerando el inminente enfrentamiento ante uno de los integrantes más peligrosos de esta despiadada Organización, quizás lo más sensato sería explicarles directamente y sin pelos en la lengua acerca de todo lo que está pasando, y qué es lo que deben hacer en este momento. De este modo, podrían estar preparados con lo que posiblemente se encontrarían, y así sabrían que esperar y que hacer. Se podrían esconder.

Pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Descartó esa posibilidad pues sentía que todo este asunto era demasiado complicado de explicar en este momento, más aún con el reducido tiempo de acción. Además, no necesitaba que más personas, incluido un perfecto desconocido, supieran de esta organización. No quería involucrar a más personas en toda esta porquería. Después de todo, cada persona que sabía la verdad acerca de su condición y de la existencia de la Organización se ponía en un enorme peligro. Y, por lo demás, lo que menos quería era preocupar a más personas con este asunto. Él ya había sentido suficiente angustia durante todos estos años como para agregar más personas a las lista. Y menos a Ran, quien es a la que menos quería preocupar.

Entonces, entendido ésto, sabía que debía actuar rápido y no despertar las suspicacias de Ran ni de nadie. Aún así, hacer ésto, en este preciso momento, le parecía una tarea verdaderamente titánica. Si bien él siempre ha tenido la capacidad de mantener su mente fría a pesar de las circunstancias, cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con la organización, sus nervios solían dominar la plenitud de sus razonamientos más acertados. Y ni hablar cuando se podía ver involucrada Ran. Por ello le parecía realmente complicado actuar como si nada estuviera pasando y tranquilizar a los demás, cuando él mismo debía de luchar contra su propio nerviosismo.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más mientras sopesaba todas sus opciones.

—¿Conan-kun?—volvió a insistir Ran, acercándose aún más al pre adolescente de gafas. Éste tragó saliva al entender que debía actuar ya.

—¡No es nada, Ran-neechan!—respondió con una sonrisa falsa y su ya típica voz inocente, mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. —Es solo que... acabo de recordar que había quedado de juntarme con Genta y los demás hace media hora y se me había olvidado.

Ran lo observó atentamente. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante o dos y, por un momento, Conan temió que Ran no hubiese creído en su mentira.

Una más de las miles de _mentiras_ que le ha dicho por años.

—Oi, Conan-kun, tienes que ser más responsable. ¡No debes dejar esperando a tus amigos tanto rato!

Conan dejó salir un suspiro, un poco más aliviado de haber conseguido engañar a Ran una vez más, pero todavía nervioso y alertado ante al inminente peligro que Gin estacionado frente a la Agencia de Detectives significaba. Por ello, sin pensar en nada más que en encargarse de este terrible problema, se disculpó rápidamente ante Ran y los demás, y salió disparado por la puerta hacia el exterior, sin esperar una respuesta de vuelta. No tenía tiempo que perder, y no podía preocuparse en este preciso instante en los modales que debe mostrar frente a las visitas.

Los tres siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria de Conan desde la ventana hasta la puerta de salida, y no abrieron la boca hasta que sintieron el sonido de la puerta detrás de él.

—Ran-san, ¿ese niño es tu hermano?—le preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, rompiendo el silencio que imperaba hasta hace unos instantes. —Espero no te molestes, pero me pareció un poco extraño.

Esta impresión no era para sorprenderse. Después de todo, Conan había estado constantemente asechándole desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, interponiéndose entre él y Ran, y haciéndole constantes preguntas al hueso. Incluso, si era sincero, casi diría que lo observaba con una mirada oscura y mordaz. De hecho, había algo en la actitud del chico que había provocado en él un poco de temor por su integridad física.

Ran sonrió nerviosamente. Debía admitir que todo el asunto "Conan" era, a estas alturas, algo bastante complicado de explicar. En realidad ya ni ella podía entender cómo terminó quedándose con un niño prácticamente desconocido por cuatro años. De hecho, si era era completamente sincera, todo lo que rodeaba a Conan-kun era, por decir lo menos, extraño.

Desde su aparición en casa de Shinichi justo en que éste desapareció, el casi abandono de sus padres con unos desconocidos, el que Conan-kun no parezca extrañarlos en lo más mínimo, como también sus actitudes alejadas a las de un niño común y corriente, y ni hablar de su particular inteligencia y capacidad de deducción que incluso superaba a la de detectives consagrados, todo era un poco extraño. Si no supiera que es imposible, casi parecía como si sus habilidades se parecieran a los de... ¡No!

Simplemente era un chico muy listo.

—No, no es mi hermano—le aclaró, haciendo un movimiento de manos. —Simplemente se está quedando con nosotros por un tiempo.

Sonoko se rió. —¿Por un tiempo? El mocoso ya que se quedó a vivir con ustedes—le dijo con un risita. Después acercó su cabeza a la de su amiga, y le dijo en voz más baja. —Oye Ran, ¿no crees que a veces eres demasiado amable con él?

La karateca pareció no entender a que se refería Sonoko. —¿Demasiado amable?

—¡Por favor, Ran! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Conan-kun se comporta a veces...como si le _gustaras_. No se si lo notaste, pero fue demasiado evidente que el mocoso está celoso de Shiro-kun—le dijo. —¿No será que lo consientes demasiado? Ya está grandecito.

La aludida frunció ante lo que que dejaba insinuar su amiga. —¡No digas tonterías, Sonoko! Conan-kun es como si fuera mi hermano pequeño—le aclaró con seguridad. —Y él no está celoso, solo quiere cuidarme, tal como mi padre.

Ella sinceramente _creía_ en eso. O quizás quería creer eso.

Aún así, tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, le parecía que Conan-kun podría estar un poco..._confundido_ con ella. Antes siempre creyó que entre ambos los unía un inquebrantable y entrañable lazo fraterno, como de hermanos. Pero de aquí hace un tiempo, a medida que el niño ha crecido, ha venido percibiendo que Conan-kun podría tener demasiada _preferencia_ por ella, más que como una hermana mayor. Por supuesto, Ran de todo corazón esperaba que esto no fuera cierto, ni que ella fuera la culpable provocar en él algún tipo de ilusión imposible. No quería pensar que su actitud amable y preocupada por él lo hiciera sufrir de alguna forma. Ella no se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

Por ello ansiaba poder esfumar las sospechas acerca de algún sentimientos de Conan-kun por ella, en especial ahora que con los años el chico de gafas se parece cada vez más a Shinichi. Y si era sincera, siempre ha intentado pensar lo menos posible en él.

Por supuesto, ella no estaba enterada que ese mismo chico de quien se habìa desilusionado tanto, era en realidad aquel niño de gafas que había decidido quedarse en esta casa por cuatro largos años a pesar de la decisión de Ran. Ella no sabía que Shinichi ha estado con ella todo el tiempo. Que en realidad era capaz de quedarse a su lado como Conan antes que dejar de verla, y asegurarse de protegerla de cualquier cosa, en especial de la peligrosa Organización Negra que lo ha venido asechando todo este tiempo. De aquella sanguinaria organización de la que ella no tiene ni idea, ni que quería que supiera en lo más mínimo.

Y es precisamente lo que tenía que hacer en este momento. Proteger a ella y a las otras personas presentes, del peligro de Gin, Vodka, y el resto de la Organización.

Más aún cuando estaba realmente _cerca_. Estacionado justo en frente de al Agencia, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Nunca había sentido a la Organización _tan_ cerca de Ran y, por supuesto, ésto lo hacía ponerse más ansioso que de costumbre. Incluso podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras e ingresaba con gran nerviosismo en la agencia y cerraba la puerta con seguro, lugar en donde sabía que tendría suficiente libertad, ya que sabía que Kogoro no estaría en casa pues había ido a ver las carreras de caballos, y además estaba seguro que no estaría de regreso temprano pues se había enterado que acababa de inaugurarse en Beika el festival de la cerveza. Podía apostar que no le debían esperar hasta pasada la medianoche.

Por eso sabía que desde la agencia podría tener más libertad para pensar qué hacer y vigilar los movimiento de Gin y Vodka desde la ventana.

Al respecto, en ocasiones normales, y debido a su afán de hacer todo por sí mismo, habría ideado un arriesgado plan para deshacerse temporalmente de Gin, pero considerando que la vida de Ran y de otros estaba en inminente riesgo, y así como también la comprensión de que sus nervios podrían nublarle un poco sus cavilaciones, pensó que lo más sensato era llamar al profesor por ayuda. Después de todo, él ya en varias ocasiones le ha dado una mano con este asunto.

Mientras tanto su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios haría Gin aquí.

Esto era un gran y terrible problema del que no veía solución en los próximos minutos, y no contaba con más tiempo que eso.

Estrujó su cabeza pensando que pudo haber hecho mal. Porque si bien todavía ha seguido investigando a la Organización Negra, y ha tenido algunos momentos arriesgados, no recordaba que hiciera nada descuidado que pudiese haber provocado el descubrir su identidad ante ellos, ni nada que los hiciera sospechar de Kogoro una vez más.

La respiración de Conan se agitaba cada vez más. ¿Qué haría si Gin entraba, con todos ellos arriba?

No podía evitar imaginar aterradoras y preocupantes imágenes en las que Gin asesinaba a sangre fría a Ran y los demás. Sintió como una pequeña oleada de _escalofríos_ atravesaba su espalda mientras consideraba esta posibilidad.

Su reloj de muñeca le indicaba que el tiempo avanzaba, y si no estuviera seguro que era imposible, juraría que transcurría con mas rapidez que lo usual.

Metió nerviosamente su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó a Agasa inmediatamente. Suponía que él y Haibara podrían tener un poco más de mente fría que él y ayudarle a crear algún plan.

—P-profesor...—dijo con ansiedad en cuanto sintió el tono de voz de Agasa. —Tengo un problema. Miré por la ventana, y frente a la agencia está estacionado el Porsche de Gin. No hay duda que ellos están aquí—indicó frunciendo el ceño. —Y Ran está aquí. Ella y otras personas están en casa.

—¿Q-qué dices, Shinichi? ¿Que ellos están ahí?—respondió un alarmado Agasa en cuanto lo escuchó. Por supuesto, por el tono y la conmoción del profesor, Haibara, quien se encontraba a pocos metros de él, entendió de qué debía tratarse y que la situación debía ser grave. Por ello no dudó en quitarle con agilidad el teléfono al profesor desde sus propias manos, y se puso al frente de éste.

—¿Cómo qué están ahí, Kudo-kun?—intervino con tono chillón la científica encogida, abriendo los ojos con sobresalto. —¿Hiciste algo imprudente otra vez? ¿No te dije que...?

—¡Eso ahora no importa! Hay personas inocentes aquí en este momento ...—la interrumpió con impaciencia. No contaba con el tiempo como para escuchar cantaletas y reproches. Necesitaba actuar ya.

Haibara inspiró el aire a través de sus pulmones, y una vez que hubo controlado su respiración, volvió a hablar. —Esta bien, Kudo-kun. Mira por la ventana, y asegúrate de que ellos todavía esté ahí. Probablemente estén vigilando el lugar antes de hacer algún movimiento. Cuéntame todo lo que veas.

Con el tiempo la científica ha querido ser más activa en la ayuda para acabar con la Organización Negra a medida que ha podido dejar atrás poco a poco los temores de su duro pasado.

Tal como le indicó la niña, Conan caminó sigilosamente a través de la oficina hacia el ventanal de la Agencia de Detectives, y posó lentamente su cara sobre el cristal de la venta. Desde allí observó en dirección hacia la calle, en donde hace tan solo unos minutos había podido divisar el Porshe de Gin posado justo frente a la Agencia como si estuviera vigilando o esperando a algo o a alguien. Como si estuviera expectante para _actuar_. Como si ya no pudiera esperar para entrar y acabar con todos.

Sus ojos se expandieron al mirar la escena.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún no convencido de lo que veía. Pero así era. La calle estaba totalmente despejada. Se habían _ido_.

Aún en estado de conmoción, su mente empezó a divagar considerando como opción el que ya habían ingresado a casa, pero luego la razón se impuso y entendió que esa opción no era posible. Después de todo, no había rastros de su automóvil. Era prácticamente una obviedad de que se habían marchado de allí.

—¿Kudo-kun? ¡¿Kudo-kun?!—lo llamó insistentemente Haibara, temiendo que hubiese pasado algo terrible. —¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Qué pasó...?

—Ya no está el Porsche negro—la interrumpió con voz seca y cortante. —Se fueron.

Si bien tenía que admitir que sentía un poco más de alivio, aún estaba preocupado. ¿Qué demonios hacían aquí? ¿Con qué información poseen sobre él? ¿Estarán planeando algo?

Estaba aún nervioso. Eso había estado cerca, _muy_ cerca. Y si era completamente sincero, si en realidad hubiesen atacado, no sabe cómo los habría detenido. No había estado preparado.

Por ello, aún tenía el corazón latiendo con una fuerza inusitada, como si este aún no se conectara por completo con su cerebro.

Se preguntaba qué habría hecho si de verdad hubiesen venido a asesinar a todos.

Si bien ya había sentido antes el miedo de ser atrapado por ellos, nunca habían estado _tan_ cerca a estos criminales de Ran. Y esto era muy grave para él, pues precisamente una de las razones por las que se ha estado quedando todos estos años en la casa de los Mouri es precisamente para asegurarse de que ella -y Kogoro- estuviera a salvo, de protegerla.

Pero quizás estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Se preguntó si era él mismo, irónicamente, el que estaba convirtiendo la residencia Mouri en la cueva del lobo. Posiblemente era él el que estaba poniendo a todos, y en especial a Ran, en los ojos de una peligrosa y sanguinaria organización criminal.

Está claro que su propia presencia es la que pone en peligro a Ran y a otros inocentes.

Y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su presencia los ponía en peligro, aún así quiso obviarlo para poder seguir viviendo junto a Ran.

Entonces, quizás, a pesar de todo lo que hacía para que ella no sufriera, él aún seguía siendo un _egoísta_.

Y él no quería eso.

Ella _tenía_ que estar a salvo.

¿Será verdad que, como dicen, cuando realmente amas a alguien, hay que dejarla ir?

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios u opiniones :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! De verdad agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, y a quienes han comentado. Es lindo leerlos, y espero sus reviews de este capítulo :)

¡Espero les guste!

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 6

.

.

Siempre había escuchado que algo extraño pasaba con los aeropuertos. Es como si este lugar marcara en un lienzo el comienzo de algo y el término de otro, cambiándolo todo. Tenía esa aura de despedida, enmarcado con ese paisaje de personas yendo y viniendo, todo repleto de maletas de equipaje, paquetes, y de personas esperando la llegada de un avión con un destino muchas veces lejano. Muchas veces sin retorno. También están esas personas que se quedan y que son testigos tristes de la ausencia de otros, del vacío que dejarán en su vida. En ocasiones hay abrazos y lágrimas en el momento de la despedida. Si era sincero, Conan nunca entendió mucho eso de las lágrimas y la tristeza. Sus padres atravesaron este aeropuerto muchísimas veces, y él nunca sintió ganar de llorar por su partida. Ellos se iban y eso era todo. Él seguía con su vida.

Pero hoy era diferente para él. Ahora entendía que este lugar podía llegar a ser bastante melancólico. No, peor aún, triste y agustiante. De hecho, una incómoda y molesta punzada en su estómago se había alojado en él hace ya unas semanas, y ahora, mientras caminaba por las brillantes y blancas baldosas del suelo del aeropuerto internacional, se agudizaba aún más, haciéndolo insoportable. Pero tenía que aguantarlo. Tenía que fingir por el bien de Ran.

—¡Vamos, rápido Ran! —bociferaba con gran energía y entusiasmo Sonoko mientras tomaba la muñeca de Ran y la apuraba. Kogoro y Conan iban detrás de ellas con mal humor. A ninguno le gustaba la idea de que Ran se fuera tan lejos, y con personas desconocidas a hacer quien sabe que cosa. ¿Qué pasaba si un hombre la seducía y la embaucaba? Claro, Ran no era tonta y era bastante fuerte como para aplastarlo fácilmente, pero podía ser bastante inocente y solía tener la tendencia en creer en las personas. Bueno, no se iba sola. Iría acompañada con Sonoko. Pero si lo pensaban bien, eso no era garantía de nada bueno.

Por su parte, el tener que llevar a cuestas el equipaje de Ran y Sonoko aumentaba más la irritabilidad de Kogoro. No entendía porqué la heredera de la corporación Suzuki no traía a alguien con ella para que la ayudara con sus maletas, en lugar a tenerlo a él como un idiota cargando el pesado equipaje de las dos chicas. A un lado de Kogoro iba caminado Conan, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él sabía que el humor de Kogoro no se debía el exceso de peso de las maletas de Sonoko, sino que a la tristeza por la partida de su hija. Claro, él se podía quejar a menudo de lo pesada que se puede poner su hija con él con el tema de los bares, el juego y el alcohol, pero ellos estaban muy apegados. Por supuesto, entendía que este tipo de despedidas podía ser muy difícil para un padre. Aún recordaba como lloraba y lo abrazaba su madre Yukiko cuando se fue a vivir junto a su padre a Los Ángeles, y dejando solo a su adorado Shin-chan en Japón.

Era un consuelo para Kogoro el saber que pronto la volvería a ver, pues ya tenía comprados los tiquetes de él y Eri para ir a verla en un par de meses. Lamentablemente Conan no tendría la misma suerte. Él no sabía si la volvería a ver.

—¡Esto será genial, Ran! ¡Vamos a conocer a muchos actores guapos! Y tú sabes cómo son los hombres occidentales... de seguro rápido te consigues un buen novio.

—¡Sonoko!—la regañó su amiga. Kogoro y Conan tosieron en el acto. Ran ya le había dicho que no hablara de esos temas en frente de su padre. Desde que ella había cumplido la mayoría de edad hace unos años atrás, Kogoro se ponía muy pesado con cada salida, alarmado de que en una de ellas se encontrara con las campanadas nupciales.

Conan sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Esa era precisamente una preocupación recurrente desde que Ran decidió ir finalmente a París. Sabía que allí tendría que trabajar con muchos actores que Sonoko intentaría a toda costa de enganchar a Ran. ¿Qué tal si como dice Sonoko, Ran se encuentra novio allí? Después de todo, Ran se podría encandilar con el ambiente romántico de París, y por el afán conquistador de los hombres de allá. No sería de extrañar considerando que los extranjeros suelen ser más desinhibidos en estas cosas.

El chico de gafas sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Él hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ni podía tener ningún tipo de esperanza o expectativas con Ran. Eso se había desvanecido junto con el recuerdo de Shinichi ya hace cuatro años, y a su insuficiente capacidad de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos. Él simplemente había estado viviendo en esa casa de rebote, nada más. No tenía ningún derecho de estar celoso, y él lo sabía a la perfección. Aún así, cada vez que Sonoko se ponía a transmitir por horas acerca de los guapos y sexys hombres de París, y cómo conseguiría uno para Ran, los rasgos de su cara se tensionaban. No sabía si alguna vez lograría controlar ese sentimiento.

La heredera de la corporación Suzuki no disimulaba su emoción, sonriendo y colgándose del brazo de Ran alegremente mientras caminaban hacia el lugar del embarque. No era para menos. Aún no podía creer que finalmente Ran hubiese aceptado hacer la película, más aún cuando significaba dejar a su padre y al niño de gafas, por quienes se ha postergado tanto. Ya podía visualizar en su cabeza a ambas recorriendo las bellas callejuelas de la ciudad de la mano de un apuesto galán, quien les susurraría al oído bellas promesas de amor en francés. Su amiga definitivamente necesitaba salir con más hombres, y no podía imaginarse una mejor ocasión que ésta.

Aún así, al girar su cabeza hacia Ran, quien aún se encontraba atrapada alrededor de su brazo, ésta simplemente se limitó a regalarle una tímida sonrisa triste. Estaba claro que la karateca no estaba completamente feliz.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ran?—le preguntó Sonoko. Ambas aún caminaban a un ritmo superior al de los otros, sacando una distancia de cerca de dos metros adelante de Kogoro y Conan. —¡No me digas que estás dudando de ir a París!

—No es eso—respondió a la defensiva. —Es solo que...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues la sola mirada inconsciente en dirección hacia donde Kogoro y Conan se encontraban, le hizo entender rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de su amiga.

—¡Ay, no otra vez con lo mismo!—roló los ojos Sonoko, exasperada con la actitud de Ran. —¡Deja de preocuparte por ellos! ¡Estarán bien! Recuerda que tu mamá te prometió que le tendía puesto un ojo al tío—le recordó. —Y en cuanto al mocoso, el problema está resuelto hace semanas. Tú misma me dijiste que sus padres te llamaron para por fin llevárselo con ellos a Estados Unidos. Entiende, el cuidado Conan-kun ya no es asunto tuyo, sino de ellos. ¡Ahora es momento de vivir tu vida!

Ran asintió tibiamente, y le sonrió. Sabía que Sonoko tenía razón. Ella se preocupaba porque se había acostumbrado a cuidarlos, pero sabía que ellos estarían bien. Además es verdad que esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, pese a que no estaba muy segura de poder hacerlo por mucho que Sonoko le hubiese estado enviando por semanas mensaje motivacionales a su teléfono. Por lo demás, ¿Cuándo podría conocer gratis la ciudad más romántica del mundo?. Tenía que admitir que el viajar a París la ha estado entusiasmado mucho, y ya tenía comprando su libro turístico con todas las atracciones de la ciudad. ¡No hallaba las horas de poder subirse a la torre Eiffel y mirar todo París desde arriba!

Si tan solo esto no significara alejarse de sus seres queridos por tanto tiempo. Si tan solo no significara perder aún más las esperanzas de que _él_ apareciera. ¡Qué tonta!, ya han pasado tantos años...

Se sacudió de sus temores y se obligó a sonreír. Solo deseaba no tener esta sensación de vacío que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Si era sincera, no tenía idea porqué le estaba pasando ésto.

Después de caminar por unos cinco minutos más, con Sonoko agarrada alegremente a una tímidamente feliz Ran, y con Kogoro y Conan caminando detrás de ellas no muy felices, por fin llegaron al sector en donde tenía que prepararse para embarcar. De aquí en adelante solo podían ingresar los pasajeros que abordarían el avión.

Era la hora de decir _adiós_.

Dicen que ésto puede considerarse como uno de los momentos más tristes por las que pasa una persona. Cuando vas al aeropuerto a despedirte de la persona que amas, y las dejar ir sabiendo que puede que jamás la vuelvas a ver. Es más, muchas personas relacionan inconscientemente al aeropuerto como el sitio en donde se les fue separado de un ser querido. Kogoro sabía que la vería en un par de meses, pero un padre aprehensivo nunca está preparado para la separación con su hija. Por supuesto, Ran no pudo evitar derramar sus brillantes lágrimas al rodear a su padre en los brazos.

Conan no formó parte de la despedida, y se ubicó un par de pasos detrás de la escena. No estaba de ánimo para despedirse de Ran, ni de mostrar demasiado frente a ella y los otros. Por ello solo se limitó a despedirse secamente mientras enfocaba su mirada sobre las agujetas de sus zapatos. Si, podía verse como una actitud demasiado fría para Ran, pero de lo contrario estaba seguro que dejaría salir demasiado.

Después de todo, él sabía que con esta despedida estaba alejando el último rastro de él en la vida de Ran. Ya se había perdido del horizonte Shinichi, y ahora era el momento de Conan. Era doloroso para él, pero sabía que esto era lo más maduro que podía hacer por ella. Y por ello se había asegurado de grabarse en la cabeza que esto lo hacía por ella. Porque su seguridad estaba primero. Era un acto de amor del que ella probablemente no se enteraría jamás, así como de muchos otros que había hecho durante estos años.

Pero a pesar de querer mantenerse alejado, como si esto tuviera la capacidad de protegerlo de la realidad, Ran se volvió hacia él, extrañada de la actitud de aquel niño que había sido el hermano que nunca tuvo, y se le acercó, lo que lo obligó a mirarla.

—Adiós Conan-kun —le dijo tomándole el hombro. Él siguió instintivamente la posición de su mano sobre él, y luego fijó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la chica. Allí pudo notar que sus ojos violetas brillaban más que nunca, a punto de volver a liberar otra tanda de lágrimas—Te voy a extrañar.

En cuanto pronunció estas palabras, Ran se abalanzó hacia el pre adolescente de gafas, y lo abrazó mientras múltiples lágrimas volvían a poblar su rostro. Conan no tuvo el coraje para mirarla de vuelta, y se quedó parado sobre sus dos pies, quieto como una piedra, mientras la chica se colgaba sobre él con gran emoción, en tanto que él luchaba por no mostrarle la suya. Pero tras unos instantes más no pudo soportar el mantener esa estoicidad, en especial cuando estaba sintiendo el roce de su piel en contra la de él, aquella misma sensación que siempre le ha alborotado las hormonas, y agitado el latido de su corazón, como si un gran espectaculo de fuegos pirotécnicos lo invadiera por dentro. Era imposible mostrar tranquilidad cuando ella estaba tan cerca de él, sintiendo su calor. Por ello, aunque aún luchaba por contenerse, movió su brazo para acariciar tímidamente el hombro de ella. —Adiós, Ran-neechan.—le respondió con una sonrisa triste. Eso fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir en este momento.

Ran tenía una sensación extraña. Como si esta despedida fuese algo más, como la separación completa con alguien a quien quería. Como si ahora la despedida estaba completa. Como si ahora estuviera completamente _sola_.

Después de que la muchacha les pidiera, como es la costumbre en estos casos, que ambos la llamaran a menudo, se despidió una vez más de sus dos hombres, pero esta vez intentando disimular su tristeza aguantando aquellas fáciles lágrimas que hace unos instantes no podía dejar de salir, y dibujó en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas. Una hermosa sonrisa. Luego tomó sin problemas su pesado equipaje, y se marchó junto a su entusiasta amiga rumbo a su embarque a través de un largo pasillo rodeadas de otras cientos de personas.

Conan, o mejor dicho Shinichi, se quedó mirando la triste escena de cómo la chica de sus sueños se marchaba lejos. Siguió su silueta con atención, y la vio perderse en el horizonte entre el océano de personas hasta desaparecer por completo para sus ojos. Pensó amargamente que quizás esta sería la última imagen que tendría de ella en la vida, y deseó poder guardar esa última vista de ella para siempre. Con la camiseta de color lila, esa falda que tanto le gusta usar, y aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esa misma sonrisa que siempre lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la conoció.

Una enorme opresión en el pecho lo inundaba mientras la vio perderse, y si era sincero no sabía cuando esta punzada se acabaría. Solo esperaba que en algún momento sus caminos se encuentren una vez más.

Adiós, Ran.

* * *

**N/A:** Si, este fue un capítulo triste. Pero tranquilos, que esta historia no se acaba aquí. Espero poder publicar un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.

Agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios ;)


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho :) Lo siento si me demoré en actualizar, pero había estado muy ocupada. Ahora espero poder estar publicando más seguido!

Aclaración: Detective Conan y sus personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 7

.

.

Si era totalmente sincero, tenía que admitir que ella siempre había sido perfecta para sus ojos. Siempre ha sido una chica bondadosa y gentil, llorona pero con fuertes convicciones, y fuerte… bueno, _demasiado_ fuerte en realidad. Pero la imagen que tenía de ella frente a él es _impresionante_. Es curioso, nunca se imaginó que volvería a verla en una simple salida junto al Profesor Agasa y Haibara a comer curry al nuevo restaurante de moda de Beika. Ver nuevamente su rostro fue como un milagro, una aparición. Por supuesto, no se trataba de la mismísima Ran en carne y hueso, sino de una Ran impresa, libre para ser observaba ante el ojo público a través de una vitrina de cristal. Él había conseguido captar con gran ojo, desde la enorme fila para entrar a comer, la espectacular vista de ella en una revista sobre una estantería. Suponía que era instintivo para él encontrarla en donde quiere que fuera, aunque fuera su figura en un simple pedazo de papel. O tal vez era su innato lado detectivesco. Pero fuese como fuese el caso, la verdad es que con ese traje negro y en esa pose karateca con la que se mostraba en la portada, se veía… _muy bien_. Conan se aseguró de limpiarse la sangre de la nariz ante de que sus acompañantes consiguieran notarlo.

—Oh, es Ran-kun—exclamó afablemente el profesor Agasa en cuanto vio la revista que observaba en el detective encogido. —Parece que le está yendo muy bien ¿No es así, Shinichi?

Conan, luego de haberse asegurado de recomponerse de la impresión inicial de encontrarse con su rostro otra vez, se llevó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y le dio la espalda a su imagen. —E-eso parece.

Hace ya tiempo que intentaba mostrarle al Profesor y Haibara que este distanciamiento definitivo entre Ran y él no le afectaba demasiado. Que tiene su mente ocupada con el objetivo de finalmente derrotar a la organización. Por eso le parecía increíblemente molesto cuando intuía que el profesor inventaba ridículos paseos para distraerlo. De hecho, sabía que todo este cuento de venir a probar el famoso curry era una excusa para sacarlo de casa, lugar de donde casi no salía sino era estrictamente necesario. Además, no comprendía cual era el problema con que se quedara en casa. Después de todo, ahora todo el tiempo del mundo para investigar a esa organización que lo convirtió en niño hace tantos años, y por fin conseguir que pagaran por sus actos delictivos.

—Deberíamos comprar la revista para leer que dicen de Ran-kun —Propuso el profesor, idea la cual tuvo una buena acogida en Haibara, quien, con su calma habitual, tenía un ojo puesto en Conan.

—Si, deberías comprarlo—apoyó la científica encogida. —Así Kudo-kun tendría muchas fotos de la chica para observarla en su cama por las noches—respondió con una media sonrisa burlona.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—contestó frunciendo el ceño, volviéndose a la fila. —No me interesa para nada.

Ambos sabían a la perfección que no estaba diciendo la verdad. El profesor lo conocía por suficientes años como para conocer sus viejas y típicas técnicas de evasión. Por ello no dudó en contrariar sus deseos, y comprar la revista de todos modos. En ella se podía ver a Ran vestida con un atuendo negro y con una postura de karateca en la portada. Por supuesto, ella se encontraba participando en una película de acción, y qué mejor forma de promocionar la película en Japón que con una japonesa de protagonista en la portada.

El curry estaba bueno, aunque el profesor pensaba que había probado mejores y reconoció que no entendía la razón de aquella fila tan extensa para probarlo. Pese a ello, Haibara tuvo que luchar con el profesor para que no comiera un segundo plato de curry, abogando por el bien de su salud y su peso. Después de todo, ya estaba entrado en edad. Y, dado que había sido el primero en acabar su comida, decidió ocupar el tiempo leyendo en voz alta el reportaje de Ran de la revista que había recientemente comprado, mientras los otros dos aun comían. Conan lo odió por eso. Ya le había dicho que no quería escuchar una palabra de lo que decía esa revista.

Aunque mentiría si no admitiera que, en secreto, se encontraba inquieto y expectante ante lo que pudiese decir. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, en los últimos meses su contacto con ella como Conan ha ido disminuyendo progresivamente, hasta convertirse casi en inexistente. Por supuesto, no es como si Ran no quisiera hablar con su querido hermanito adoptivo, sino más bien que las constantes y extensas jornadas de filmación ocupaban casi todo su tiempo, y, bueno, él también la había estado evitando. Pero era casi naturalmente inevitable sentir un intenso interés acerca de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con Ran siempre lograba capturar su atención.

—Ah mira, hablan muy bien de Ran-kun, parece que están satisfechos con ella—dijo con amabilidad el profesor Agasa mientras procedía a hacer lectura palabra por palabra del reportaje. Haibara tenía su cara naturalmente apacible y seria mientras llevaba los palillos a su boca, mientras tanto Conan fingía hacer los mismo, concentrando su mirada en la aromática y apetecible comida que tenía en frente de sus gafas. Pese a ello, no podía esconder el sonrojo que surgía en sus pálidas mejillas cada vez que escuchaba mencionar su nombre. Detestaba cuando le pasaba eso, así que decidió agachar su cabeza hacia su comida y enfocar su mirada hacia ésta.

Aun así, se volvió instintivamente hacia el frente de la mesa, en donde se encontraba sentado Agasa, cuando éste detuvo de pronto su lectura en voz alta y empezó a balbucear acerca de lo que estaba leyendo y ofrecer explicaciones sin ser solicitadas, afirmando que los periodistas suelen inventar cosas para vender más. Era obvio para Conan y Haibara que éste había leído algo extraño. Después de todo, el profesor no sabe mentir. Era tan obvio como si se lo hubiera pegado sobre su cabeza semi calva.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?—preguntó Conan instintivamente. —Q-quiero decir, no es que me interese, solo...soy curioso.

—Es obvio ¿no?—intervino Haibara a su lado con tono calmado y taciturno. —Incluso cuando un corazón late con fuerza por otra persona, cuando esos corazones se ven separados por demasiado tiempo, el ligazón que los unía se desgasta y rompe inevitablemente—comentó como si estuviera reflexionando para sí misma en voz alta. —Es normal para cualquier el querer rehacer su vida con otra persona después de tanto tiempo de esperar.

Agasa le lanzó una mirada aguda a la chica de pelo corto y rojizo, quien ya había vuelto su atención a los restos de curry que quedaban en su plato. —Eso no es así, Shinichi —intervino el anciano con tono tranquilizador. —Simplemente es un rumor, y todos sabemos que este tipo de revistas inventa romances para vender más revistas.

—Da igual, no me interesa—afirmó con dureza Conan, mientras fruncía el ceño y se abocaba con decisión hacia su curry.

El tono no daba pie para más más conversación ni para continuar hablando del tema. En cuanto todos hubiesen terminado su comida, se pusieron nuevamente sus abrigos y partieron en silencio de vuelta a casa de Agasa. En aquel lugar se encuentra Conan cuando no está en su casa, especialmente cuando necesita de ayuda para sus investigaciones o simplemente en búsqueda de alimentación casera. La cocina nunca ha sido uno de sus fuertes.

Pero fuera de ello, Conan usualmente se encuentra casi siempre en su casa, a excepción de cuando va a la escuela, a la cual sigue asistiendo para mantener su fachada de niño normal. Después de todo, allí se contaba a sus anchas con toda su fastuosa biblioteca llena de novelas de misterio, y otros miles de datos informativos que le eran muy útiles para su investigación. Además, no se veía interrumpido por nada ni por nadie, ni debía fingir ser alguien que no era. Era simplemente él con un montón de libros, como a él siempre la ha gustado. Entonces, ¿por qué no avanza en nada su búsqueda? Después de todo, tiene grandes razones para querer destruir a esa organización. Lo había convertido en niño, y le había quitado toda su vida. No le permitió ser un adolescente normal, tener una vida como los demás, graduarse con sus amigos, ser el detective Shinichi Kudo. Le había arrebatado de las manos su oportunidad con Ran, de quien siempre había estado enamorado.

Ahora que lo piensa, quizás _ella_ era la razón de su poca fuerza para encontrarlos. Quizás le falta un poco de incentivo. Quizás ahora es más entretenido leer por días completos novelas de misterio que hacer cualquier otro tipo de investigación.

Y, lo peor de todo: ella seguía en su cabeza. De hecho, siempre ocupaba algún parte de su día para pensar qué estaría haciendo ella en este momento. Por supuesto, los rumores de aquella revista respecto a ella, y las palabras sombrías de Haibara no ayudaban. Un agudo dolor en el estómago apareció de pronto al pensar de que ella se podría haber encontrado a alguien más. Sabía que esto estaba dentro de lo que podría pasar, pero no parecía estar preparado. ¿Será que él, en un rincón muy oculto y oscuro de su corazón, aun pensaba que podía tener una oportunidad con ella?

Ridículo, imposible. Él sabía que eso era completamente _imposible_. Entonces, ¿por qué razón no puede evitar tener este tipo de sentimientos molestos y sin sentido?

Su cabeza trabajaba sin detenerse, apareciendo en ella imágenes inquietantes de Ran junto a un hombre de rostro incógnito. Recordó las insistentes palabras de Sonoko a Ran respecto a encontrarse un novio francés con el cual poder recorrer de la mano las calles de París, y se le revolvió el estómago con tan solo pensar en que todo eso fuera cierto. Claro, es verdad que, tal como decía el profesor, las revistas suelen inventar romances para vender más copias a aquellas incautas mentes que solo viven para cotillear sobre las vidas románticas de los demás. Aun así, de todas formas, no se puede inventar rumores de la nada. Tenía que tener alguna mínima base que permitiera la especulación.

Se escarbó nerviosamente los pelos de su cabeza, sin poder quitarse de la mente a Ran siendo rozada...abrazada...besada por otro hombre, sintiendo sus cálidos labios sobre alguien que no era él. ¿Será que tienen una relación física? Fue sacudido con un escalofrío, y apretó con fuerza el puño de su mano. Ese _bastardo_.

Pero luego, comprendiendo que estos pensamientos no podían estar ahí, sacudió su cabeza para esfumarlos muy lejos de su mente, como si esto bastara para que desaparecieran. Frunciendo el ceño, intentó incrustarse a la fuerza dentro de su cabeza que lo primordial debía ser el bienestar de ella, más cuando no existía probablemente en el mundo alguien que se merezca ser feliz más que ella. Él tenía que aceptar y conformarse ante cualquier decisión que ella tomara.

De todas maneras, el pensamiento de que todo era un malintencionado _rumor_ lo tranquilizaba un poco.

A su lado pudo sentir la inquisitiva mirada del profesor y Haibara sobre él mientras caminaban, como si pudieran adivinar sus pensamientos, haciendo que se se sintiera molesto y avergonzado, tensando su mirada e ignorándolos. Después de todo, nada de esto era de su incumbencia y no estaba pidiendo consejos.

Ya empezaban a visualizar la casa del profesor como también, a un poco más de distancia, la residencia Kudo, ambos enmarcados en el cielo rojizo del atardecer de Beika. Conan jugueteó entre sus dedos con la revista que el profesor había comprado, y luego de darle un vistazo fugaz al rostro de Ran impreso en el papel, botó la revista en el tacho de la basura, ahuyentando así cualquier suspicacia o mirada lastimera de nadie. Agasa y Haibara lo observaron sorprendidos ante tal acto, y a pesar de que el profesor trató de disuadirlo, comentándole que aun no había leídos por completo el reportaje, éste mostró indiferencia mientras volvía a introducir las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y seguía su camino.

Y entraron a casa con normalidad, sin percatarse que en la casa de al lado, la residencia Kudo, estaba siendo registrada por dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro, buscando de punta a punta indicios de Shinichi Kudo, el residente oficial de aquella casa. Si, es verdad que ni se acordaban de él y que desde hace mucho tiempo que había sido dado por muerto por la organización. También es verdad que incluso habían enviado a registrar esta misma casa con anterioridad. Pero siempre existieron, a lo largo de todos estos años, pistas que los hacían sospechar de que todo esto no era cierto, que aquella droga confeccionada por Miyano no era completamente efectiva, y que ese Kudo seguía pululado por ahí, resolviendo casos que salían libremente en la prensa, cuando se suponía que estaba muerto. Pero, además, existían evidencias concluyentes de que no solo seguiría con vida, sino que aquella droga tendría un efecto inesperado: el encogimiento a una edad más temprana.

Por lo demás, tenía la certeza de que esa pequeña traidora de Shiho Miyano los había engañado a todos, mintiendo sobre los resultados de su investigación y del estado de Kudo. Y que seguía por ahí, libre y viva, escondida como una rata por ese Kudo, quien la mantenía en su alero de forma clandestina. Pero los iba a encontrar. Los capturaría a ambos como una fiera salvaje encuentra a su presa y los destrozaría sin clemencia. Después todo, llevaban años viviendo gratis cuando ya deberían tener sus cuerpos podridos y comidos por los gusanos.

Por eso estaban aquí. Para encontrar cualquier signo que los llevaran al paradero de Kudo, rastro de alguna forma perdido luego de que éste hubiese abandonado la casa de Kogoro Mouri, sobre quien había puesto erróneamente el radar hace un tiempo. Y mientras registraba cada rincón aquella mansión de estilo occidental, tuvo la extraña sensación de que no estaba siendo tan cuidadoso como antes, especialmente porque podía notar de forma evidente que esta casa solía ser ocupada de forma habitual por alguien. Pero, al mismo tiempo, podía ser lo suficientemente astuto como para que no existiera nada en este lugar que sirviera de evidencia de que Shinichi Kudo era el que residía allí. Ni una sola pista que evidenciara que él sigue vivo. Nada.

Luego de maldecir y dedicarle una serie de improperios a Kudo y a su acompañante, quien no estaba siendo de ayuda para nada, decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer en este momento era abandonar la casa, _por ahora_. De todas formas estaban casi seguros de que Shinichi Kudo frecuenta esta casa, y ellos volverían por él para acabar con el trabajo inconcluso. Después de todo, sabían donde podrían encontrarlo. Y en ese momento no le temblaría el pulso para deshacerse ese detective de pacotilla, y, por supuesto de la rata de Sherry.

—¡Vámonos!—indicó bruscamente Gin, un hombre con aspecto temible y sombrío, que poseía una larga y blanca cabellera que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, y que vestía, tal como su compañero, de contextura más baja y maciza, completamente de negro. —Volveremos otro día a terminar el trabajo.

Vodka obedeció sin chistar, cerrando sin delicadeza la puerta de la mansión Kudo detrás de sus espaldas. Y sin mirar hacia atrás, y con la total seguridad que te da el tener el poder de disponer de la vida de tus enemigos, los dos caminaron hacia aquel espectacular porsche negro que se encontraba estacionado en una calle aledaña a la casa, lo cual les había permitido no ser vistos por nadie.

Gin abrió con autocomplacencia la puerta de su lujoso automóvil y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, listo para marcharse de allí sin que nadie hubiese visto su presencia. Pero con molestia vio que su compañero se había distraído idiotamente con quien sabe que tontería, desviándose inconvenientemente del camino hacia el vehículo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!—bramó con hastío Gin desde la ventana del porsche. —¡Ya dije que nos vamos! ¿Qué parte no has entendido?

Vodka, quien podía ser igual de malvado que su compañero, pero mucho más simplón y poco astuto, se había quedado mirando a una sexy chica a través de un papelero a tan solo unos cuantos metros de la casa de Kudo. El hombre tomó entre sus manos, con una sucia risita, la revista que sobresalía superficialmente entre los residuos de la basura en la que aparecía Ran como un traje negro que la hacía lucir su figura y que a Vodka le parecía bastante atractivo para mirar.

—¿Quién botaría una revista con esta chica?—se preguntó mientras escaneaba con la mirada a la chica de la revista sin tener en mente, por cierto, pensamientos especialmente limpios. —A muchos nos daría mucha felicidad mirar en casa algo así—afirmó con ojos curiosos y con un brillo oscuro.

—¿A quién demonios le importa?—respondió con rudeza el hombre desde el lujoso automóvil. —Súbete rápido, sino quieres que empiece a considerar deshacerme de ti.

Vodka recogió rápidamente la revista desde el basurero y caminó obedientemente hacia el porsche que lo esperaba con inquietud. En cuanto estuvo cerrada la puerta desde adentro, Gin arrancó su amado vehículo con frialdad, y se esfumaron rápidamente de Beika. Y, mientras recorrían las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad, su compañero se volvió hacia aquella revista recientemente rescatada de un frío basurero, y la estiró frente a sus ojos negros para ocupar su tiempo deleitándose de la sexy figura que allí aparecía, pero no tardó en ver en aquella fotografía algo más que una mujer bonita. Era la curiosidad de haber encontrado algo que ha estado buscando.

—Mira, ¿no te parece conocida?—le dijo a Gin. Vodka volteó la tapa de la revista hacia su compañero para que éste diera su propia apreciación al respecto.

Éste último miró el papel por un micro segundo, como si el tema que traía a colación no significaba de ningún interés para él, y luego volvió a la conducción. —Ni idea, ¿No está en algunos estúpidos carteles por la ciudad?—respondió sin prestarle atención, mientras se colgaba un cigarrillo en la boca.

Vodka sacudió la cabeza. —No, no me refiero a eso—insistió el hombre, aun con la mirada pegada en la imagen de Ran. —Me parece que la conocemos de otra parte.

A Gin no parecía interesarle.

De pronto, como si un rayo hubiese impactado sobre la cabeza del macizo hombre vestido de negro, las imágenes que estaba buscando infructuosamente llegaron mágicamente a su cabeza. —Ya lo se—exclamó, con una sombra en la mirada. —¡Ya recuerdo en donde la habíamos visto antes! Esta es la chica que estaba con ese Kudo esa noche en ese parque de atracciones.

Gin no de inmediato respondió, pero era claro que por fin había conseguido tener su atención. Una fría y despiadada sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, deteniendo entre sus dientes el cigarrillo encendido.

—Entonces... habrá que hacerle una pequeña visita—respondió finalmente, con los ojos más oscuros y tenebrosos que de costumbre, interrumpiendo el silencio que había imperado en los últimos instantes.

Y tan fría como la sonrisa de Gin, estaba la estrellada noche de Beika, en la cual Conan se acababa de internar para recuperar, sin que nadie se enterara, la revista que hace un par de horas tan valientemente había botado a la basura. Estaba decidido a acabar de leer lo que de Ran decía aquel reportaje, fuese lo que éste dijese. Además, debía admitir que deseaba conservar toda esa serie de fotografías suyas con aquel traje negro.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no había rastro de la revista en ninguna parte de aquel basurero.

En un primer momento se maldijo a si mismo por no haber venido antes de que vinieran a recoger la basura, pero luego notó que toda la basura seguía ahí, y que era precisamente aquella revista lo único que había desaparecido. Por supuesto, le pareció sospechoso, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar descartar sus teorías achacándolas a su típica paranoia de detective. Al respecto, supuso que lo más probable era que algún tipo pervertido lo había tomado al ver a una linda chica en su portada, lo cual, debía admitir, no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, deseaba que quitaran todas las imágenes de Ran que pusiesen estar expuestas por la ciudad.

Y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminó rumbo a su casa con el firme propósito de averiguar más acerca de lo que decían de Ran en la revista a través del navegador de Internet de su teléfono, sin sospechar con la escena con la que se encontraría a su llegada.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y me encantaría leer sus comentarios u opiniones :)


	8. Capítulo 8

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 8

.

.

.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?—exclamó Haibara con voz temblorosa y expandiendo los ojos. El terror había vuelto a su rostro en cuanto Conan les contó a ella y al profesor acerca de lo que había pasado en su casa hacia muy pocos instantes. Por su puesto, ambos se apresuraron a visitar la residencia Kudo para observar con sus propios ojos lo que les habían dicho y así poder verificar de lo que se trataba. Conan les relató acerca de las cosas revueltas con las que se había encontrado a su regreso, y sus sospechas al respecto. Todo indicaba que _ellos_ habían vuelto, que estaban sospechando de él otra vez. Más aun cuando no hace mucho tiempo ya habían hecho una pequeña visita a la Agencia de Detectives Mouri. Es cosa de atar cabos.

Y, bueno, a nadie podía extrañar que la científico encogida supiera perfectamente el modo de operar de la organización, y lo que significaban todas estas apariciones. Por ello no dudaba en que las deducciones del preadolescente de gafas estuviera acertadas. Estaba segura de que ellos había vuelto a sospechar de que seguían vivos. Y con ello volvieron todos los miedos que con mucho esfuerzo había empezado enterrar en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Conan, Haibara y el Profesor Agasa se dedicaron a mirar e inspeccionar todos los rastros que habían dejado los intrusos al lo largo y ancho de la casa de estilo occidental. No era como si todo estuviera completamente revuelto o destruido, después de todo, es importante para ellos no dejar en evidencia su presencia. Pero Shinichi es un detective, y es capaz de percibir cuando no todas las cosas están en su lugar. Después de todo, él siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con las cosas que tiene y guarda en su casa, especialmente para quienes quisieran buscar cosas de él en ella. Él tenía en aquella casa solo lo que él quería mostrar. Cosas que no eran peligrosas. Y todas las pistas indicaban que estaban tras su rastro, por lo que tenía que dar gracias al destino que no se encontrara en casa, porque ese habría sido su fin.

Conan, a pesar de su ansiedad, juntó sus manos estaba e intentó concentrarse, frunciendo el ceño, pensando en cómo actuar. Pero Haibara estaba mucho más nerviosa.

—¡Siempre supe que era una mala idea que volvieras a vivir en esta casa, Kudo-kun!—le recriminó Haibara con molestia. Ella siempre se asegura de darle indicaciones respecto a su actuar frente a la organización, pero éste nunca cumple y hace lo que se le da la gana. —Te dije que no podías bajar la guardia, por mucho que ya no supiéramos más de ellos.

—Tú también has estado bajando la guardia—le recordó Conan en su defensa. Él sabe que su comportamiento en este último tiempo ha sido descuidado, e incluso irresponsable, pero odia la idea de sentirse estúpido. Pero eso no quita que Haibara también ha estado relajándose bastante, incluso bajando la guardia. Ella siempre había tenido una particular capacidad para reconocer a personas emparentadas con la organización, como si tuviera un especie de radar, y dado que ese radar ya no se había activado hace mucho tiempo, y su actitud frente al mundo estaba más relajada, eso le hizo pesar que el peligro ya no era tan inminente. Claro, su intención siempre ha sido atraparlos, pero desde hace un tiempo su ansiedad acerca de eso estaba en un nivel más bajo, y él sabía la razón.

—Lo importante ahora es que salgas de aquí, Shinichi—intervino el profesor en tono preocupado, pensando en alojarlo a él también en su propia casa. —Lo más probable es que vuelvan por aquí.

—No solo _él_—dijo Haibara con un rostro sombrío. —_Todos_ nosotros tenemos que irnos.

Tanto el profesor como Conan la miraron atentamente. Siempre supusieron que su paradero debía ser protegido, y aunque Conan asumía que en algún momento todos tendrían que esconderse, no pensaba que el terrible momento de tener que vivir escapando y escondiéndose como fugitivo, como un criminal, llegara algún día. Siempre pensó que los derrotaría antes que eso. Era como si estuviera perdiendo un poco más la batalla que creía dormida. Haibara prosiguió.

—No creo que se demoren mucho tiempo para que ellos vuelva a registrar esta casa, especialmente porque saben que aquí podrán encontrar lo que estaban buscando, y es cosa de tiempo para que volteen y se interesen por la casa de al lado, en donde habita un científico amigo de la familia Kudo —explicó la chica de pelo rojizo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Siempre le ha pesado con fuerza el que, por su culpa, se encuentren en peligro otras personas, en especial aquellas que le dieron una mano cuando ella se encontraba sola y desesperada. —Yo me voy a quedar—dijo con voz seria, obviando a que podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas. —Si me tienen a mi, tal vez se olviden de los demás.

—No digas tonterías, Ai-kun—le dijo Agasa. —Nos vamos a ir todos juntos.

—El profesor tiene razón, Haibara —contestó Conan con las manos en sus bolsillos. —Nos iremos todos

A pesar de la negativa generalizada ante la propuesta de la científico, y el apoyo que éstos le dan, aun se veía cabizbaja y extremadamente seria.

—Si, quizás tienen razón—dijo meditabunda. —Así no involucramos a todos nuestros conocidos, evitando que los relacionen con nosotros.

Conan recordó a los niños detectives. Claro, ya no eran tan niños, pero seguían siguiéndoles tan inocentemente como siempre, sin saber quienes son ellos en realidad, ansiando y protegiendo su amistad como una sagrada cofradía. Ellos le ha entregado sus lazos fraternos, y lo mejor que podían hacer por ellos es que nadie pudiera relacionarlos. Tenían que irse. Dónde, aun no lo sabia.

—Kudo-kun, por lo menos tienes la suerte de que todos tus cercanos no estén cerca, especialmente tu chica, que está en el extranjero—dijo Haibara. —Eso la mantendrá a salvo.

Conan estaba harto de que le nombraran a Ran a cada rato, y más aun que le siguiera diciendo que era su chica, ya que era como si su mente le restregara que no lo era, y probablemente jamás lo sería. Esto solo lo hacía incómodo y triste. Pero cuando le iba a corregir que ella no era _su_ chica, de un momento a otro, pensamientos inquietantes llegaron a su mente, como si de pronto todos los hechos se unieran como un rompecabezas, y le diera un sentido a cosas que había desechado si importancia. Se acordó de aquella revista en la que Ran aparecía en la portada y que Agasa había comprado para él. Claro, esto no tenía nada de relevancia en ésto si se considera que, lo más probable, esa imagen debe estar repartida por varios carteles en la ciudad. Pero lo que lo que lo inquietaba era que aquella revista, la misma que había votado en el basurero, había desaparecido al poco tiempo de dejarla allí.

Y ahora todo encajaba de una forma muy terrible y angustiante. La transpiración empezó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras realmente le tomaba el peso al hecho de que solo faltaba esa revista, como si alguien lo hubiese sacado especialmente por algo. Y justo había desaparecido cuando esos hombres habían registrado por su casa.

Tenía que existir una razón para tomaran esa revista, precisamente esa revista en la que aparecía Ran. No querría pensar en esa posibilidad, pero sabía que si ellos habían hecho la conexión, llegarían fácilmente a ella. Justamente lo que menos querría en la vida.

Su corazón se empezó a agitar con fuerza, solo considerando en cómo las posibilidades de que la busquen y le llegaran a hacer algo eran cada vez más altas. Y lo peor era que ella estaba tan lejos y sola en un lugar extraño, y él aquí, sin tener la posibilidad de protegerla.

Él no se siente capaz de soportar, ni quiera la posibilidad de que le tocaran un solo pelo de su cabeza. Y si algo le sucediera, todo sería _su_ culpa.

Solo suya.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir la historia! Espero que me dejen sus comentarios u opiniones, siempre es gratificante y motivante leerlos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Nota: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 9

.

.

El paisaje frío y gris que envolvía París convertía a aquella bella ciudad y su impresionante arquitectura, en un ambiente tenebroso y fúnebre, en donde casi se podía olfatear el aroma del peligro. Por esos mismo recovecos, Ran corría sin aliento por unas descuidadas y agrietadas calles empedradas, viéndose casi envuelta por unas sucias y abandonadas casas de ladrillos. La única luz que le permitía ver sus propias pisadas provenía desde una parpadeante y solitaria luminaria en medio de la calle.

De pronto la muchacha se detuvo, como si ya no supiera que más hacer, ni hacia donde más seguir. No parecía tener escapatoria. Tenía que enfrentarse a ellos. Su respiración era entrecortada mientras giraba hacia ambos lados, esperando que algo o alguien la atacara.

Miró hacia el suelo, intentando pensar en un nuevo plan. Al hacerlo, pudo notar su aspecto lamentable. La ropa que había elegido cuidadosamente para su cita, ahora se veía andrajosa y sucia, como si alguien lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Además, recién ahora podía percatarse de la gravedad de sus heridas sobre su pierna izquierda. Apostaría que se las había hecho mientras peleaba con esos tipos en aquella casa. Ran suspiró. Sabía que ella era capaz de enfrentarse en una batalla contra de un par de hombres fuertes, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo frente a estos nuevos sujetos que poseían una fuerza con la de ella parecía verse pequeña e inútil. Expresó en voz alta lo mucho que desearía que _él_ estuviera aquí. De esta manera podrían luchar juntos, como un equipo. Pero eso era_ imposible_.

De pronto, con sobresalto sintió que esas escalofriantes pisadas se hacían cada vez más cercanas, como si estuvieran a unos pies de distancia. Ran frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza para observar a quien sea que se estuviera acercando. Al hacerlo, pudo notar la sombra de un hombre en las paredes de ladrillos de las antiguas callejuelas de la ciudad, seguido por otras personas detrás de él. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar a pesar de encontrarse herida.

Con sobresalto, cuando giró su cabeza hacia el origen del ruido, observó que un terrorífico hombre vestido completamente de negro la apuntaba con una pistola. Por un momento se sintió petrificada ante el arma, sintiéndose desprovista de protección ante ésta. Aun así, se armó de valor y alzó su pierna con gran agilidad y consiguió que la pistola que reposaba en la ruda mano de aquel hombre volara por los aires...

—¡CORTE! ¡Se queda!—gritó el director de la película "_Acción en París_", mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla desmontable y juntaba sus manos con satisfacción. —Estuviste muy bien, Ran.

Ran detuvo su perfomance karateca en el acto y observó a todas las personas que conformaban el staff de la película con un sonrojo. Todo alrededor de la muchacha se trataba de una escenografía muy bien montado para la película, notándose fácilmente la separación de éste con el lugar desde donde el equipo de producción observaba con atención la filmación de una de sus escenas de suspenso y acción. Entre las personas, además de los trabajadores del filme, se encontraba Sonoko, quien la miraba y saludaba con gran entusiasmo, como si su rostro fuera a explotar de la emoción.

—¿U-usted cree?—respondió la aludida con timidez. La muchacha se movió a través del set y se acercó al director, un hombre de edad mediana, regordete y una cabeza semi calva, quien estaba acompañado con parte del equipo de producción. Si era sincera, debía admitir que le daba bastante corte el tener que actuar frente a tantas personas, todos atentos a sus movimientos y a su muy amateur desempeño. El director la felicitó nuevamente, y le dijo que ella realmente tenía pasta de artista. Ran, por cierto, no estaba muy convencida. Después de todo, ella es demasiado modesta como para creer que tuviese grandes dotes actorales.

—¡Ran estuviste genial!—exclamó Sonoko con emoción en cuanto se acercaron a conversar —Como se esperaba de ti.

—N-no se, estaba nerviosa, pensé que había olvidado algo...—respondió Ran con voz insegura.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Lo hiciste excelente!—le dijo su mejor amiga, como si ésta fuera la mayor de sus fan. Sonoko le aseguró que ella actuaba muy bien y le confesó que incluso, en algún momento, sintió como si todo ese drama estuviese pasando de verdad. Ran le agradeció con sinceridad por todo su entusiasta apoyo. Sonoko, instintivamente, se abalanzó hacia ella para darle unas palmaditas de apoyo, pero luego se contuvo, recordando que no podía tocarla mientras estuviera grabando pues podía arruinar su maquillaje.

—No, no hay problemas esta vez—le dijo Ran con una sonrisa. —Hoy terminaremos de filmar más temprano por la lluvia—le indicó. —De hecho, esta fue la última escena que filmamos por hoy.

Esto incitó a Sonoko a tomarla por lo hombros con fuerza y afirmarle, como todos los días hacía, que dejara que ella fuese su representante y que la corporación Suzuki la patrocinara. Ran le respondió con cautela y leve vergüenza, asegurándole que toda esta filmación y esta posibilidad de conocer París ha sido entretenido, pero no sabía si seguiría una carrera actoral. Después de todo, a ella le gustaría terminar la universidad.

—Cambiando de tema, creo que tu salida temprano llegó justo a tiempo—le dijo Sonoko mientras le guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente. Ran se volteó a verla.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó Ran entrecerrando los ojos. Ella conocía perfectamente el significado de ese tono en boca de Sonoko: se trataba de chicos. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, desde que terminaron de recorrer los principales puntos turísticos de París y luego de sacarse fotos para las redes sociales, Sonoko empezó su operación de encontrar novio con el cual poder conocer París de primera mano. Por supuesto, esto significaba encontrarle novio a Ran, pues Sonoko ya tenía uno. Ella, por cierto, aceptó ir a aquellas movidas de su amiga para que ésta dejara de molestarla con que seguía pegada con el desaparecido amigo de la infancia. Sonoko tenía buenos contactos en la ciudad, así que sabia exactamente a qué juntas asistir para conocer a los chicos más guapos del lugar. Por supuesto, no eran tan osadas como para asistir a esas fiestas occidentales a la cual asistían la mayoría de los franceses, pero si a las reuniones en donde podrían encontrarse un galán. Claro, Ran admitía que eran guapos y agradables, pero sentía que estaba demasiado abocada en su trabajo como para darle tiempo a citas.

Luego, sin darse por vencida, Sonoko decidió llevar a cabo una nueva estrategia: emparejar a su amiga con el protagonista de la película, es decir, el compañero de Ran en el set. Era perfecto. Después de todo, ella estaba la mayoría del tiempo con él, era muy guapo, y tenían juntos muchas escenas de amor. Era solo cuestión de un empujoncito para que éstos empezaran a salir. Para ello, decidió correr el rumor acerca del romance entre ellos al equipo de producción con la firme intención de que esto se filtrara en las revistas de espectáculos. Pero aquel rumor no surtió el efecto deseado, ya que rápidamente se enteró que aquel actor estaba casado con una actriz muy conocida en Francia, por lo que decidió desistir prontamente de esa estrategia antes de que le trajera problemas a Ran. Finalmente han terminado saliendo ambas con Shiro, su compañero de la universidad que las estaba acompañando, el cual se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo de ellas, y con quien pasean por la ciudad a menudo. Sonoko deseaba poder emparejarla con él aunque no fuera francés, pero todavía no lo ha conseguido. Su amiga es muy lenta.

—Porque me dijeron que un hombre te estaba esperando en tu camerino—le contestó Sonoko con una risita, mientras le mostraba una casa rodante de color plateado que se encontraba estacionado a unos metros desde su posición. Se trata del lugar en donde Ran suele descansar en sus tiempos libres, en especial aquellos períodos entre la grabación de escena y escena. Ese era su especie de camerino personal. Ran elevó ambas cejas, sorprendida ante tal aviso y su ánimo se dio un vuelco inesperado. Ella no tenía idea de quien podría tratarse y ni de que querría hablar con ella. De hecho, no recordaba haber acordado en reunirse con nadie y tampoco entendía la razón para hacerlo sin llamarle antes. Su mente y sus acusaciones se dirigieron hacia Sonoko y sus ansias de encontrarle novio. Probablemente ella le había encontrado una cita, e hizo que éste la viniese a recoger hasta aquí.

—¿Qué hombre?—preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y tono acusatorio.

—Ni idea—respondió Sonoko con sinceridad, hundiéndose de hombros. —Simplemente uno de los asistente de producción me dijo que te avisara de que un hombre te estaba esperando en tu casa rodante, pero no pude ver nada pues la puerta estaba cerrada—le relató. Lucía decepcionada de no haber sido capaz de espiar mejor hacia dentro y saber la apariencia de aquel visitante.

Con esto, podía estar segura de que el hombre que la esperaba no se trataba de ninguna cita a ciegas orquestada por Sonoko. Debía ser alguien más, alguien a quien le gusta avisar acerca de su visita.

—¿Quién será?—se preguntó Ran en voz alta, mientras ponía un dedo en su boca. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que un sujeto desconocido y misterioso, quien ni siquiera era capaz de dejarle su nombre con el equipo de producción para avisarle, la estuviera esperando a solas en su casa rodante, le daba un poco de nervios. Por supuesto, si fuera alguien peligroso ella lo reduciría en un instante con su karate, pero eso no quería decir que no le aproblemara. —¿Me acompañarás?—agregó luego de unos instantes.

—No puedo—respondió alegremente. —¿No te acuerdas que te conté que Makoto-san estaría competiendo aquí en París? ¡Pues ya llegó! Así que tengo que ir a recibirlo ahora mismo al aeropuerto.

Ran se le había olvidado acerca del arribo de Makoto. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo le hacía Makoto para seguir tan vigente en los torneos de karate y mantenerse firme como un roble en su puesto de el rey de las patadas. Después de todo, y a pesar de todos estos años, él seguía siendo imbatible, y creía que la única manera de que alguien pudiese quedarse con ese trono sería cuando Makoto renunciara. Claro, ella podría haber seguido compitiendo en los torneos universitarios, pero sintió que esta era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

Ran se despidió de Sonoko, prometiéndole que le contaría todo en la noche y la observó mientras se marchaba, alegrándose sinceramente por ella. Se imaginaba que ambos irían juntos a caminar por esta bella y romántica ciudad, tal como Sonoko había estado queriendo. De hecho, debido a su propia nutrida cultura en películas románticas, ella también deseaba tener un paseo romántico por París. Pero, dado su carácter idealista respecto al amor, ella deseaba hacerlo con el hombre que amara, con el hombre indicado. Y, al parecer, y a pesar de que en algún momento de su vida ella pensó haberlo encontrado, la cruda realidad era que aun no parecía encontrar al hombre para ella. La persona con quien recorrer las callejuelas de París. Pero intentaba que esto no la desanimara. Tenía otras cosas en las cuales ocupar su mente. Después de todo, leía novelas románticas para saciar su deseo de amor y romance que sabía, muy en el fondo, que en el mundo real no le sería tan fácil conseguir, a pesar de que aun seguía creyendo en éste.

Recordó de pronto que todavía estaba cubierta de maquillaje y de un vestuario andrajoso, y, considerando que tenía una visita esperándole, le solicitó a uno de los trabajadores que le dijeran a aquella persona que le esperara unos instantes más, para ella tener tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Se sentiría incómoda hablando con alguien con sangre falsa chorreando de su pierna izquierda. Y, en cuanto estuvo presentable, caminó en dirección a aquella casa rodante que por estos meses ha sido su camerino, y suspiró.

Estaba nerviosa y sentía como sus tripas se arremolinaban en su estómago con tan solo anticipar el encuentro con este visitante incógnito. No comprendía porqué le sucedía ésto. Lo más probable era que fuese algún agente en búsqueda de actrices para una nueva película, y bueno, no era como si ella ansiara tener una gran carrera. Ni si quiera estaba segura de actuar tan bien, de todas formas.

Finalmente llegó a la casa rodante, subió los tres escalones que separaban la puerta del suelo, y giró el pomo de la puerta con sigilo, intentando en vano de reconocer a la persona antes de entrar por completo.

Pero con tan solo ingresar al lugar y observar de frente a la persona, su cuerpo quedó completamente petrificado, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Podía sentir como sus pantorrillas temblaban, y temía que en cualquier momento pudieran ceder y perder el equilibrio para caer sobre el suelo del camerino. No podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos veían.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, seguir la historia y hacer sus comentarios. Son un estimulo para seguir escribiendo :) En fin, espero conocer que tal les pareció el capítulo y quien creen que esa persona que está esperando a Ran.


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente se los agradezco :D

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 10

.

.

**\- Tres días antes -**

El ambiente en la residencia Kudo se sentía denso y cortante, como si nadie tuviera el suficiente deseo y fuerza para hablar y dirigirse la palabra, sino más abocar toda su energía en empacar y ocultar todo antes de abandonar este sitio. No era de extrañar. Después de todo, sabían que sus vidas ya tenían precio y que su periodo de supervivencia ya poseía tiempo de caducidad. Más aun en Shinichi, quien veía en ésto como una abrumadora derrota desde alguien que no está acostumbrado a a perder ni a rendirse. Tener que salir "arrancando" del país era claramente verse vencido por una fuerza que se había mostrado superior a él, y que le había impedido mantener todo controlado por sí mismo, como a él le acomoda. Es como perder su propia capacidad de resolver sus problemas. Esto lo hacía sentirse molesto e inútil.

El padre de Shinichi le aseguró que resolverían todo este embrollo y le ofreció que se fuera con ellos a Los Ángeles mientras hacían un plan para derrotarlos definitivamente, y, por supuesto, extendió la invitación al resto. Yusaku creía firmemente que la derrota de la organización era posible si se contaba con los contactos precisos y las deducciones correctas, y él ayudaría en ésto. Pero, mientras tanto, la pareja Kudo creía que era mucho más seguro para su hijo y los otros que se fueran del país, ya que era cosa de tiempo para que los encontrasen. Y si bien tenían plena confianza en Shinichi y sus habilidades, así como también en los contactos importantes ha conseguido a lo largo de estos años, a veces llega el momento de dejarse ayudar. Y dado la urgencia del contexto en el cual se veían envueltos, no le quedó otra alternativa que ceder a lo que sus padres le indicaban. Él sabía que debían irse, pese a que le hubiese gustado solucionar el problema por sí mismo y no requerir ayuda de ellos.

Haibara observó a Conan mientras revisaban entre los tres cada espacio de la casa. No era como si tuviera una cara de molestia o preocupación evidente, después de todo, Kudo siempre ha sido un experto en no mostrar los verdaderos pensamientos o sentimientos que lo están atravesando. Pero ella, muchas veces, tenía la capacidad de ver más allá en las personas, y podía notar una aura de tensión en el pre adolescente de gafas.

—Hay algo que te molesta, ¿No es así, Kudo-kun?—preguntó de pronto la científico encogida al detective, manteniendo un tono de voz neutro.

—¿Eh?—dijo éste volteándose a ella. —¿No te parece suficiente con tener que salir escapando de Japón porque Gin y Vodka nos encontraron?— respondió alzando una ceja mientras proseguía con su trabajo.

—Hay algo más—le respondió. —¿Se trata de tu chica, no es cierto?—dijo, y sin dejar que éste replicara prosiguió. —No debes preocuparte de nada, mientras se mantenga fuera del país ella no correrá ningún riesgo.

Pero ella no entendía. Y no entendía porque no había querido contarle nada acerca de sus sospechas acerca de la revista y extraña desaparición. Sabía perfectamente exactamente lo que le diría acerca de sus cavilaciones y las trancas que ésta le podría a sus acciones. Era mejor que no se enterara. Después de todo, incluso el profesor, cuando le contó lo sucedido, no estaba tan seguro acerca de las conclusiones a las que Shinichi había llegado con tan pocas pruebas. Creía que el que la revista no estuviera en donde lo había dejado inicialmente no tenía porqué significar, necesariamente, que habían sido ellos la que la habían tomado. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Por ello, su consejo había sido que no preocupara más de la cuenta ya que lo probable es que no fuera nada, y que, si tenía dudas, que le enviara algún mensaje de alerta.

Pero eso no era suficiente para él. No lo tranquilizaba en absoluto. Él no podía llegar e irse así como si nada, teniendo las sospechas que ellos podrían llegar a ella y hacerle algo. Y que ese algo pudiese ser la muerte. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo con tan solo pensarlo. Daba lo mismo lo que pensaran los demás, él estaba seguro de que Ran podía estar en peligro, y le daba igual que no tuviese pruebas. Prefería ser imprudente y hacer algo arriesgado y estúpido, en lugar a que le pasara algo a la persona más importante del mundo para él, pese al tiempo y la distancia.

—Recuerden que tenemos que estar mañana a primera hora en el aeropuerto ya que el avión parte las 11:00 de la mañana—les recordó de pronto el profesor. —Así que tenemos que apurarnos en terminar todo ésto para poder acostarnos temprano—dijo. —Mañana será un largo día.

—Eh, yo no me voy mañana—respondió Conan intentando sonar casual, sin molestarse en voltear a mirarles, haciendo como si estuviera demasiado absorto en lo que estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, no fue tomado como tal por los demás. —Tengo que hacer algunas cosas aquí antes de irme.

"¡¿Qué?¡" exclamaron al unisono el profesor Agasa y Haibara, quienes se voltearon hacía él con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender en absoluto el disparatado anuncio del detective encogido.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos—les dijo, intentando apaciguar el impacto que sus palabras habían provocado, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. —Solo me demoraré un par de días más arreglando unas cosas que tengo pendientes, luego me uniré a ustedes en Estados Unidos.

—Kudo-kun, pensé que esto estaba claro—replicó la chica de pelo rojizo. —Ellos pueden volver en cualquier momento, así que no te puedes quedar ni un día más aquí.

—Créeme, yo lo se—le respondió. —Simplemente serán un par de días, no pasará nada.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer, de todos modos?—replicó la chica cruzándose de brazos. —Ya tenemos todo listo.

Conan se tomó unos instantes para armar una excusa lo medianamente creíble como para que dejaran de hacer preguntas. Y, bueno, no debía ser tan difícil para él considerando que siempre ha tenido una impresionante habilidad para improvisar y actuar con inocencia hasta en los momentos más sorpresivos. Herencia de su madre actriz probablemente.

Por supuesto, esto no los convenció del todo, en especial a Haibara, quien seguía insistiendo en que le dijera exactamente lo que le quedaba por hacer. No podía culparla por ello. Shinichi ya ha demostrado en el pasado lo imprudente que puede llegar a hacer, y que actúa conforme a sus propios instintos y olvida convenientemente las instrucciones que siempre ésta le entrega. Pero sabe que Kudo le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo y que no sacaría mucho en limpio con persuadirle, por ello no les quedó más opción que permitir que éste se quedara e hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer. Por supuesto, como de costumbre, le dejó una indicaciones para seguir, aunque temía que no las realizaría de todos modos.

De esta forma, a primera hora de la mañana, el grupo que subiría al avión con destino a Los Ángeles se vio reducido a dos, haciendo promesas de llegar lo más pronto posible. Pero, lo que ellos no sabían, era que los planes del detective eran otros y que los asuntos pendientes que lo apegaban no estaban en Tokio sino en París, en donde ella estaba. Él jamás podría irse dejando sola y desamparada a Ran, más aun cuando él podría ser quien la pudiese haber involucrado en todo esto. Llevaba días sin conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que le pudiera pasar, y creía que cada hora era una pérdida de tiempo. Era indispensable que supiera lo básico de lo que pasaba, aunque sin contarle muchos detalles para que no corriera peligro. Tampoco podía saber de la verdad de Conan.

Por ello, una llamada de Conan no era una opción, ya que solo lo podía saber desde Shinichi como fuente. Y si bien ella lo tenía bloqueado, él podría llamarla desde otro teléfono, pero eso no le gustaba. Creía que ella se merecía saberlo de su propia boca, más aun cuando todo era culpa de su propia curiosidad detectivesca y su resistencia de abandonar la residencia Mouri, lo que habría evitado ponerlos en la mira de la organización. Debía admitir que en entonces no pensó en eso

Ingresó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensando de forma inquieta. El tan solo imaginar en verla frente a frente otra vez, como Shinichi, después de todo estos años, lo llenaba de ansiedad. Pero su miedo a que algo le pasase sobrepasaba a esta incertidumbre.

Conan tenía tres antídotos temporales, dos de ellos entregados por Haibara para el viaje hacia Estados Unidos. Ese sería un viaje solo de ida, ya que su retorno, por el momento y dado el contexto actual, era incierto. Por ello la científico encogida le dio dos antídotos que le permitiera abordar el avión y mantenerse como Shinichi Kudo por todo el largo trayecto hacia Los Ángeles. Con todos estos años, Shinichi se ha estado volviendo cada vez más inmune al antídoto, por lo cual su cuerpo ya no resistía un vuelo de muchas horas con un solo antídoto. Por otra parte, el tercer antídoto era aquel que había guardado en secreto por todos estos años, cuando Haibara se le entregó para que él pudiera arreglar sus problemas con Ran luego del fatídico episodio de Londres. Aquel que nunca utilizó porque prefirió dejar ir a Ran para que ella lo dejara de esperar. Para que ella no siguiera sufriendo por su culpa.

Y era ese tercer antídoto la clave de su plan.

Se quedó esa noche en casa del profesor Agasa, ya mudado temporalmente de su propia casa, la cual reposaba con aparente tranquilidad justo al lado suyo, y, al otro día, a primera hora de la mañana, tomó un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto y embarcó el avión que lo llevaría a su destino. Pero él no arribaría a Los Ángeles, como todos tenían presupuestado, sino que llegaría a un país en donde nadie lo estaba esperando.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! :) Estamos a punto de presenciar el enfrentamiento de Ran y Shinichi después de mucho tiempo, así que estén atentos a la próxima actualización (intentaré no demorarme demasiado). Cuénteme cómo piensan que será la escena, ¿Creen que se arreglará todo entre los dos o el problema de ahondará aun más? ¡Nos estamos leyendo! :D


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, lo valoro mucho :)

¡Espero les guste el capítulo!

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 11

.

.

.

Estaba inquieto. Movía nerviosamente sus manos y caminaba de vez en cuando al rededor de la casa rodante para quemar el tiempo. La demora de Ran lo impacientaba más y más, y no sabía si era por el ya reducido efecto del antídoto sobre él debido a su paulatina inmunidad, o a la ansiedad que le daba el volver a verla cara a cara, como Shinichi. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, y el temor a que el tiempo que le quedaba como Shinichi no le fuera ahora suficiente para hablar con Ran de lo que necesitaba decirle. Miró por la pequeña ventanilla, y de pronto, la vio. Estaba con unos simples pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta a rayas. Además, tenía el pelo semi mojado y la nariz colorada por el cambio de temperatura. Se veía muy casual, pero él encontraba que se veía adorable, especialmente por los colores que tenía su cara, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas, las cuales habían estado extremadamente pálidas por la tensión de la espera, ahora se tiñeran de un rojo furioso.

En cuanto sintió las gráciles y livianas pisadas de Ran subiendo por las pequeñas escaleras de la casa rodante, Shinichi quiso prepararse para su encuentro, y, de forma instintiva, volteó su cuerpo con la intención de que ella se encontrara con su espalda al entrar. Creía que este tipo de aparición le podía dar un aire casual al encuentro, y le permitía verse ante a ella de forma tranquila y genial. Pese a ello, tenía que admitir que el rostro de impacto de Ran al verle, como si estuviera presenciando a un terrorífico fantasma, no le ayudó a mantener su actitud calmada.

Ran se quedó plantada ahí, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y con la piel tan pálida como la de un papel. Shinichi no pudo evitar que su rostro, ya sonrojado desde antes, se convirtiera en un tomate por completo. Rogaba para que Ran no lo hubiese notado.

—R-Ran—dijo Shinichi en cuanto se hubo volteado por completo hacia ella, intentando dar con un tono profundo en su voz. —¿Cómo estás?

Ella mudó la extrema palidez de su cara a uno rosa, como si recién comprendiera de quien se trataba la persona que estaba frente a ella.

—Shi-shinichi —murmuró la chica, aun demasiado sorprendida ante la aparición de su amigo de la infancia. En una primera instancia pensó que debía tratarse de una jugada de su mente, ya que le parecía surrealista de que él apareciera justamente aquí, en París, dentro de su casa rodante. Pero luego comprendió que el Shinichi que tenía frente a sus narices era el verdadero, el de carne y hueso, y pensó que era bastante paradójico que el nuevo encuentro entre ambos fuera otra vez en el extranjero. Tensó la cara, deseando reprimir las lágrimas que se encontraban deseosas de salir del encierro de sus ojos. —¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó finalmente.

Ella deseaba molerlo a palos por todos estos años fuera. Si, era verdad que ella había decidido dejar de esperarle y cortar relaciones con él, pero éste no había hecho nada. Él no apareció nuevamente por Tokio para intentar arreglar el problema. No había intentado contactarse con ella por cualquier otro medio. A él no le había importado que ella estuviera molesta con él, y no volvió a saber de él en todos estos años. Y a pesar de eso, ella había llorado en secreto por él, pensando que quizás había muerto. Pero no era así. Simplemente había estado demasiado ocupado resolviendo sus preciosos casos. Entonces, ¿qué hacía aquí después de todo este tiempo? ¿cómo llegó aquí? ¿por qué la estaba buscando?. Con cada instante que pasaba, sentía que la necesidad de llorar se hacía más insoportable.

Él se sintió incómodo con su mirada. Había algo en su rostro que denotaba desconcierto e incluso desconocimiento hacia él, su amigo de toda la vida, lo que le daba un gran bajón a su espíritu.

—Barou, ¿cómo que estoy haciendo aquí?—respondió éste con voz temblorosa, intentando hacer de este momento de tensión algo más casual. Sabía que este encuentro podía ser muy emocional para ambos, pero le costaba pensar que estos años hayan podido cambiar la impresión que tenía en ella, y la forma en que la chica se relacionaba con él. —Sabía que estabas aquí, y vine a visitarte.

Ran no parecía creerse la excusa. Le parecía otra mentira de él, igual como había pasado la última vez en Londres. Él desaparece del mundo y de su vida por años, y luego aparece aquí, a kilómetros de Japón, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Una parte de ella estaba emocionada por volverlo a ver, llegando a sentir latir su corazón como hace años no lo hacía. Porque, mientras que para muchas personas la distancia y el tiempo pueden destruir un amor, para otros, como ella, la espera puede provocar que la felicidad sea mayor tras el reencuentro. Aun así, no podía fingir que nada hubiese pasado, y que esto no era más que una muestra de que él no ha hecho más que jugar con ella, dejándola olvidada por años, sin dedicarle una sola llamada para entregarle una explicación, pero que ahora llega, tan cínicamente, a pasar casualmente en su lugar de trabajo. Ha estado por ahí, vivo y resolviendo casos por el mundo, sin siquiera molestarse en buscarla hasta ahora.

Con todas esas sensaciones en su mente, en los últimos años oculto bajo amparo de su propia fuerza de voluntad, su autocontrol emocional ya no podo contenerse más dentro de sus ojos, y empezó a liberar sus numerosas y brillantes lágrimas, las cuales empezaron a atravesar como acantilados toda la cubierta de su rostro. Shinichi se mostró conmocionado, horrorizado de ver llorar a Ran. Odiaba ver a llorar a Ran, y menos a causa de él. Casi siendo derrotadas sus defensas, éste abrió la boca para decirle algo más. Un frase de sinceridad. Palabras de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero la muchacha no le permitió, pues su mezcla de emociones y su extrema molestia hacia él le hizo tomar la palabra fiereza.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!—chilló Ran con rabia contenida, con sus ojos liláceos llenos de lágrimas. Él estaba pasmado y su cara estaba tan blanca que si no estuviera parado sobre sus dos pies, cualquiera podría pensar que no había sangre recorriendo por su cuerpo. No esperaba este recibimiento y le congelaba sus palabras llenas de dolor y resentimiento. —Me pediste que te esperara, pero luego te vas por años, desapareces de la fas de la tierra y luego llegas aquí como si nada—continuó diciendo ella mirando el suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fuerza que hacían los rasgos de su cara. —¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué te he hecho para te comportes así?

A Ran ya no le importaba estar dejando salir demasiado. Daba igual que él se enterara que ella era una niña estúpida que lo había estado esperando como una ilusa enamorada cuando él se lo pidió, y que, a pesar de querer olvidarlo, ella aun seguía preocupada por él y su seguridad, él en tanto se encontraba felizmente haciendo su propia vida, dedicando todo su tiempo a los misterios, sin importarle todo lo demás. Por ello, lo único que quiere oir de su boca es una explicación. Una respuesta de alguien que ella antes creía que una persona, más allá de su apariencia de chico genial, era un amigo confiable y siempre correcto.

—N-No—respondió él automáticamente. —N-No he estado jugando contigo—le aseguró con voz temblorosa. Lo que menos habría deseado en el mundo era escuchar esas palabras teñidas con ese tono de amargura y decepción desde la boca de Ran. Deseó poder arreglar todo lo malo que había hecho, y hacerle entender que lo que piensa de él es mentira. Quería que ella supiera. —R-Ran, mira, escucha, las cosas no son como tú lo piensas...—le dijo, mirando atentamente los rasgos enrojecidos de Ran y aquellos brillantes ojos que lo miraban con atención, esperando a escuchar las palabras que él tenía para decirle. —La verdad es que...

Pero de pronto sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, y un fuerte y horrible escalofrío atravesó todo su cuerpo. No había lugar a dudas de lo que estaba pasando. Ya lo había vivido antes, cuando había ingerido el antídoto en otras ocasiones. Era el signo que le indicaba que le quedaba poco tiempo en su cuerpo como Shinichi Kudo. Era el primer llamado de atención que le daba su cuerpo para avisarle que se le acaba el tiempo. Que tenía que ir al grano, o sino todo este esfuerzo no valdría la pena. Los dioses sabían como le dolía las palabras de Ran y lo que ella estaba pensando de él, pero la seguridad de ella debía ser primero. Por ello, de lo único que debía preocuparse era de advertirla acerca del peligro de Gin, ya que los minutos pasaban irremediablemente.

—La verdad es que...vine para pedirte que te vayas y que te escondas—le dijo frunciendo el ceño con seriedad, armándose de valor para empezar a decirle la razón de su visita.

Por la cara de Ran, la chica jamás había esperado estas palabras. Sus ojos, hace instantes totalmente humedecidos por las lágrimas, se abrieron como dos focos, sin comprender a que se podía referir con ésto. Ella, si era sincera, pensaba que Shinichi había aparecido por aquí porque ella le podría colaborar con algo. Que quizás ella tenía alguna información que le pudiese servir para una de sus investigaciones. Pero la seriedad en su rostro al decirle que se escondiera la dejó estupefacta y confundida. Le recordó a ese Shinichi serio y confiable, que aparecía de vez en cuando, cuando el nivel del escenario lo ameritaba.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?—respondió Ran, quien había parado de llorar para conseguir comprender lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. Claramente el asunto que lo había traído hasta aquí era más serio que sus propios problemas personales. Tal vez si tenía una buena excusa para su descuidado comportamiento, después de todo.

Shinichi seguía mirándola seriamente, dando un aura de severidad al ambiente que Ran comprendió muy bien, y asumió una posición adecuada para escuchar la historia. Él le dijo que se sentara para que estuviese más cómoda, y ella obedeció sin chistar.

—Tengo que decirte la verdad, Ran, yo no he estado ausente por todo este tiempo por un caso difícil de resolver—empezó él, buscando las palabras exactas para contarle lo que necesita saber de la historia para comprender la situación pero sin darle los detalles como para hacerla un objetivo de la organización. Por su parte, ella, muy en el fondo, siempre ha sabido que ese caso difícil debía ser una excusa para ocultar una verdad más grave, aunque nunca tuvo las pruebas como para aseverarlo seriamente. —En realidad, he estado ocupado tratando de solucionar un problema mucho más grande, algo peligroso por el cual mi vida ha corrido peligro todo este tiempo—le dijo. —Y, en este momento, tal vez, la tuya también. Por eso he venido.

—¡¿Pero de que se trata eso tan peligroso a lo que te estás enfrentando?!—preguntó Ran, encontrando demasiado ambigua la información que le estaba entregando. Le había dicho que le contaría toda la verdad, pero el mensaje que le entregaba le parecía en extremo críptico. Luego recordó la última vez que estuvo con Shinichi, antes que desapareciera, cuando fueron juntos al Tropical Land. Rememoraba como si fuera ayer esa sensación de nunca volver a verlo luego de que Shinichi la dejara en medio del parque de atracciones. —No me digas que todo tiene que ver con lo sucedido esa vez en Tropical Land, cuando seguiste a esos hombres.

Oh, caliente, caliente. ¡Qué cerca está Ran de atinarle por completo al origen de todos sus problemas! Qué fácil sería decirle que está en lo correcto y relatarle con lujo de detalles el itinerario de todo lo que sucedió esa noche, desde aquellos hombres de negro, su encogimiento en Conan y todo lo que ha averiguado en este tiempo. Pero no podía. El que ella supiera los detalles que ha recolectado acerca de la organización significaría que la pondría aun en más peligro. Sería un objetivo para esos criminales. —Más o menos,—respondió a la interrogante de ella, tratando de evitar tocar ese tema. —pero lo importante ahora no es eso, sino que entiendas la situación: estoy metido en un problema grande con unas personas muy peligrosas que no pueden saber de mi existencia, por lo cual he estado intentando vencerlos, pero aun no lo he conseguido—le explicó. —Y, respecto a ellos, es que tengo muy fuertes sospechas de que, de alguna manera, podrían llegar a ti, y muy pronto...

_"Ellos"_ pensó Ran con fastidio. Él le seguía mintiendo, le seguía ocultando cosas a pesar de asegurarle que le diría la verdad. No sabía si no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella, o creía no lo entendería bien la situación si se lo explicara, pero este relato tan general le empezaba a molestar.

—¿Por qué no me dices quienes son esas personas tan peligrosas?—le exigió la chica de pelo largo, frunciendo el ceño. —¿No dices que ellos podrían llegar a mi, Shinichi? ¿No sería mejor que supiera más detalles de ellos?

—No—respondió él tácitamente. —Lo mejor es que sepas lo menos posible y que arranques de aquí.

Ran se estaba empezando a impacientar. No entendía porqué no podía confiar en ella. Después de todo, él llega aquí, después de años de ausencia, a exigirle que debe dejar todo su trabajo botado y arrancar para esconderse de alguien de quien no sabe nada. Además, cuántas veces le dijo que si seguía con arriesgándose tanto en su trabajo detectivesco terminaría metido en un problema grave. ¡Y eso fue lo que sucedió! Pero aun así, él no muestra capaz de contarle nada importante.

—¡¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no me cuentas lo que sabes, Shinichi?!—le dijo Ran, como quien se siente traicionada y menospreciada de parte de quien nunca lo esperó. —¡¿Por qué no confías en mi?!

Shinichi tensó los rasgos de su cara y se rascó nerviosamente los cabellos de su cabeza.

—¡Es que ésto no se trata de un asunto de confianza!—bramó él. —¡Se trata de que sepas lo menos posible para que estés segura! ¡Lo único que quiero es protegerte!

—¿Pero por qué no me dejas decidir a mi cómo protegerme?—le respondió inmediatamente, obviando la agradable sensación de que se preocupaba por ella. —Por qué te empeñas en dejar fuera a las...¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Ran detuvo la discusión al notar la cara de profundo dolor físico de Shinichi, justo en frente de ella. Éste se llevó la mano al pecho, en la altura del corazón, y lo presionó, intentando en vano contener el insoportable sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Por supuesto, él sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba volviendo a ser Conan. Le asustaba el poco tiempo que hizo efecto el antídoto y entendió que cada vez se estaba volviendo más inmune a éste.

Tenía que irse ahora. Escapar antes de que Ran lo descubriese.

—B-Bueno, R-Ran...me tengo que i-ir—dijo Shinichi, luchando de forma sobre humana por decirle estas últimas palabras ya que el dolor de sentir cómo sus huesos se derretían dentro de su cuerpo era casi insoportable. —Re-recuerda... vete...y...escóndete...

Pero Ran no le importaba eso. Lo único que tenía en mente en este momento era ayudar a su querido amigo de la infancia que se retorcía de dolor frente a ella. Al respecto, y si lo recordaba bien, ya le había visto antes en el pasado esta misma misma cara de dolor, marcado siempre por su rápida huida. ¿Es qué está él enfermo? ¿Cuántos años lleva ya con esta enfermedad? ¿Tenía algo que ver ésto con esa personas tan peligrosas?

La chica se abalanzó hacia él, y lo tomó por los hombros en un claro deseo de sostenerlo y llevarlo a un sofá que reposaba en la orilla de la casa rodante. Allí pensaba atenderlo e intentar bajarle la evidente fiebre que lo aquejaba. Estaba completamente mojado por un incontrolable sudor que expelía de su cuerpo. Su dolor la asustaba, y pensó en llamar de urgencia al médico que se encontraba permanentemente en el campamento de la producción de la película.

Shinichi elevó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos con sobresalto al notar que Ran lo tenía tomado con el fin de recostarlo sobre un sofá, horrorizándose al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella lo viera transformándose. No sabía si era por miedo a involucrarla en toda esta basura de la organización, o que, sencillamente, le aterrorizaba que ella se enterara de que él era en realidad Conan, pero en lo único que podía pensar mientras la miraba a la cara era que ella no podía presenciar el momento en que sus huesos se derretirían y volviese a encogerse al cuerpo de pre adolescente de gafas.

"Ella no puede saberlo" pensaba con desesperación.

"No puede verme"

"No puede"

"¡No quiero!"

Sobresaltado, se soltó como pudo de las manos de Ran y corrió hacia la puerta. Tenía que escapar lo más pronto posible.

—¡NO!—exclamó Ran detrás de él, y tomó con fuerza su brazo. Con una fuerza propia de una experta en artes marciales. —No vas hacerlo otra vez, ¡No te irás!

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que me dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones (me encanta leerlos, me motivan :D)! ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Ran descubrirá que Shinichi es Conan?


	12. Capítulo 12

**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia :) Este será un capítulo importante, así que espero que sea de su agrado!

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 12

.

.

Una gruesa capa de sudor bañaba todo su cuerpo debido a su muy elevaba fiebre y al intenso dolor que todo su cuerpo sentía. Podía percibir como sus piernas temblaban, incapaz, al parecer, de mantenerse erguido sobre ellas. Así mismo, podía sentir como su caja torácica retumbaba con violencia, como si ésta hubiese cobrado vida propia, y su corazón se fuese salir de su pecho. Miró a Ran, totalmente sobresaltado de verse aprisionado por su fuerte mano, como si sus dedos fueran una una poderosa fuerza impenetrable que le impedía proteger su ahora frágil identidad.

En vano intentó librarse de la mano de Ran. Ella tenía una fuerza increíble en sus brazos y él estaba débil, con un cuerpo tembloroso, totalmente sometido a ese horrible dolor que significaba retornar a ser Conan. Él, por supuesto, entendía la razón por la cual Ran no lo dejaba marchar. Su muy notoria apariencia enfermiza y adolorida impresionaría a cualquiera, y más a ella, quien tiene una tendencia natural por preocuparse en exceso por todas las personas. Es natural que desee fervientemente aliviar su sufrimiento. Pero él no se sentía mínimante preparado para que presenciara este acontecimiento. Esto debía estar en una posición elevada de la lista de aquellas cosas que menos deseaba en la vida. Es más, creía haber tenido pesadillas en las cuales Ran descubría su oscuro secreto.

Solo tenía una opción, aunque no querría hacerlo. Odiaba tener que usarlo, pero creía la única forma de conseguir librarse de esta situación desesperada. Con un solo pinchazo de la aguja anestesiante de su reloj de muñeca, Ran caería profundamente dormida, y en ese momento él aprovecharía para soltarse de la atadura de su mano y escaparía. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron con sobresalto cuando se percata, con horror, que Ran lo tenía tomado justo del brazo en que el reloj se ubicaba, y su mano lo cubría por completo, lo que hacía imposible usarlo. Intentó en vano forcejear con ella con el objetivo de que, al menos, se liberara parte de su reloj.

—No te irás, Shinichi —le dijo Ran con gran seriedad, mirando como éste intentaba infructuosamente liberarse de su fuerte agarre. —Te quedarás y te acostarás en este sofá hasta que llegue el médico.

Pero Shinichi no tuvo más tiempo para reclamar. De pronto ya no podía pensar en nada más que en su intenso dolor y no se pudo mover ni resistir más. Solo podía sentir su cuerpo arder, mientras que el humo que expelía de su cuerpo producto del derretimiento de sus huesos era lo único que podían visibilizar sus ojos. Y luego de un par de segundos, retorciéndose de dolor, y lanzó de su boca un sonido ensordecedor.

Había sucedido. Estaba nuevamente en el cuerpo de Conan.

Olvidándose por un momento del lugar en el cual se encontraba, agachó su mirada hacia abajo, de manera de poder visualizar, desde su nueva altura reducida, la enorme ropa que colgaba desde su infantil cuerpo. Pero luego, como si recordara en donde estaba y con qué persona, sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos instantes cuando vio las piernas de Ran frente a él. Ella lo había visto todo. _Todo_.

Y su mundo se vino abajo. No era en absoluto la manera en que hubiese querido que ella se enterara de la verdad. Si como Conan solía sentirse más bajo de lo que le gustaría, ahora creía se había encogido aún más. Estaba tan avergonzado y nervioso, que no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, jamás se había sentido así. Después de todo, él siempre ha sido un idealista de la verdad y la justicia, quien, a pesar de poder equivocarse en ocasiones, sabía que intentaba hacer lo mejor posible.

Pero ahora era diferente. Él era el mentiroso, el injusto. Justamente con la persona que es aun más idealista de la justicia que él. La mirada de Conan parecía pegada en el suelo, sin encontrar ninguna palabra lo suficientemente buena o apropiada como para decirle en este momento. Y no lo encontraba porque no la había. Si, él lo había hecho para protegerla, pero aun así la había engañado por muchos años. Y este silencio que imperaba en el lugar lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella no decía una palabra. Simplemente se quedó ahí, parada en su lugar frente a él, en silencio. No tenía idea qué era lo que ella sentía en este momento, y él no tenía el suficiente valor para elevar su cara y averiguarlo.

Por su parte, Ran no sabía qué pensar ni cómo actuar. Todavía estaba impresionada y pasmada por la escena que acaba de presenciar. Ella, en muchísimas ocasiones, había sospechado que Conan era en realidad Shinichi. Después de todo, siempre había estado rodeada de pruebas que guiaban esa creencia. ¡Es que ambos eran tan parecidos! Eran demasiadas coincidencias como para obviarlas. Pero luego se convencía de que era imposible. ¿Era acaso posible encogerse?

Si lo recordaba bien, cada vez que sospechaba que Conan podía ser Shinichi, siempre había sentido una entremezcla de emociones. Por una parte, Ran siempre se sintió herida por su engaño y dolida por su poca confianza en ella. Así mismo, la rabia solía burbujear su sangre, odiando el hecho de él se hubiese burlado de ella todo ese tiempo, abusando de su confianza. Escuchando cosas que no debiese haber escuchado, como sus sentimientos por él. Como haberse bañado con ella. Como haberse acostado con ella. Pero, si era completamente sincera, sus pensamientos predominantes siempre habían sido de felicidad y alivio. Porque él no había sido chico insensible que se había ido de un día para otro, olvidando a todos atrás por un caso. No, él estaba viviendo junto a ella, sano y salvo.

Pero ahora era _diferente_.

No sabía la razón, pero esa mezcla de sentimientos ya no estaba ahí, en el interior de su pecho. No, era una sensación diferente, como de tristeza y desilusión. No estaba ese alivio oculto detrás de un superficial enfado hacia él.

—E-escucha, Ran…—escuchó una voz infantil desde debajo de ella. Conan, o mejor dicho, Shinichi, había decidido romper el hielo y sacarla de sus propios pensamientos. Aun así, éste seguía sin mirarle la cara, solo siéndole posible observar los cabellos desordenados de cabeza y parte de su nariz, la cual apuntaba al piso de la casa rodante, lugar en donde su otra identidad y ella se veían por fin las caras. —ésta…ésta no es la forma en la que me hubiese gustado que te enteraras…

Ran lo observó atentamente, con mirada oscura y un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero por razones muy diferentes a las anteriores. Eran lágrimas frías y secas, no teñidas de su emocionalidad habitual, sino de desilusión.

—Bien,—dijo ella, intentando sonar lo más severa posible. —Me gustaría escucharte, Shinichi…

Si, ella necesitaba imperiosamente escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Ran siempre creyó que Shinichi debía tener una muy buena razón para mentirle de esta manera. Aunque dudaba si sus razones serían suficientes esta vez. Pero quería creerle. Necesitaba confiar en él.

Y así, de esta manera, esta se transformó en una tarde llena de revelaciones y emociones complicadas. Ella pensaba que sería un día como todos desde que había llegado a París. Filmaciones todo el día y luego a casa, a menos de que Sonoko y Shiro tuvieran planes para salir. Pero ahora estaba aquí, con quien ya debía ser un fantasma del pasado, pero por quien aun sentía amor, contándole una verdad que había esperado conocer hace varios años atrás. Una revelación que se había tardado en llegar. Que quizás había llegado demasiado tarde. Y Shinichi, quien solo venía a intentar prevenir desesperadamente a Ran del posible peligro que se avecinaba, ahora debía hacer lo más había evitado en la vida. Involucrarla a ella en toda esta basura, y provocar que este conocimiento la pusiera aun en más peligro. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Ella ya sabía la verdad de Conan, y eso ya la hacía saber demasiado. Ahora era mejor y más seguro que lo supiera todo.

Shinichi, ahora como Conan, se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de la casa rodante, y le contó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, y todo aquello que sabía. Ran, por primera vez desde que empezó todo esto, tenía el mismo conocimiento que él y todos sus aliados. Ya no existían ningún tipo de secreto o mentiras entre ellos. Y no solo eso. Ahora sabía todo lo que había hecho para mantenerla a salvo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía mejor?

—¿Sabes? —dijo Ran con una sonrisa triste, ahora mucho más tranquila que hace unos momentos atrás. —Hace ya varios años atrás, cuando había descubierto tu verdadera identidad, por un momento estuve muy molesta, pero, en el fondo estaba feliz—le relató con nostalgia. —estaba aliviada porque, cuando pensé que te habías ido, en realidad siempre habías estado ahí—le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, con esas perennes lagrimas en sus ojos. —Pero ahora no siento lo mismo. Han pasado demasiados años. Ahora ya es tarde.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Shinichi se partiera en dos. Él tenía la convicción de que todo lo hacía por ella, pero, tal vez, debió hacerlo de otra manera.

—Pero todo eso es cierto—respondió Shinichi tímidamente, para lo cual la tierna voz de Conan ayudaba. —Yo siempre estuve ahí, estuve junto a ti todo el tiempo.

—¿Pero sabes cuántos años han pasado ya?—respondió Ran frunciendo el ceño. —¿Puedo saber cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿O planeabas que jamás me enterara? ¿Que yo viviera toda mi vida engañada como una idiota, escondiéndote sin si quiera saber quien eras en realidad?

—Y-yo pensaba decírtelo…—replicó el pre adolescente, quien ahora con sin gafas era mucho más fácil reconocer a Shinichi en él. —…cuando ya no hubiese peligro en hacerlo…

Ran se tomó un par de instantes para llevar sus manos a sus ojos y limpiar de ellos las pobres lágrimas que aún se posaban en éstos.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? —dijo por fin, con la mirada fija en un armario. Él la miró sorprendido.

—Ya te lo dije, no es una cuestión de confianza…era simplemente para mantenerte segura…

Ran se rio sin humor.

—¿Y es que pensabas que yo soy una niña idiota, que iría por las calles contando esa información tan importante? —replicó ella con molestia y rencor. —¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mi? ¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes?

A Shinichi le temblaban los labios, odiando hacia donde se estaba encaminando esta conversación.

—No es como tú lo dices…—dijo el chico, intentando detener ese flujo de pensamientos que brotaban en la cabeza de ella. —…lo único que quería es…

—Pero saben casi todos tus conocidos, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Ran. Para ella no era necesario volver a escuchar la excusa de que quería protegerla. Ella le creía que quería protegerla. El problema radicaba en otra parte. Estaba en que Shinichi pensaba que no diciéndole la verdad la protegía. Y eso se debe a que éste sentía que ella no era una persona para fiar una información de esa envergadura. Porque creía que ella no podría guardar un secreto, y que lo dejaría caer en cualquier momento. Él creía que cualquier persona podía mantener la boca cerrada con esa información y ayudarle, excepto ella. Él jamás confió en ella. Él la menospreciaba y esto le desgarraba el espíritu. —¿Entonces dices que ellos no corrían riesgo al saber la verdad, pero yo si? ¡Porque casi todos sabían menos yo! ¡Yo quien pensaba que era tu amiga!

—Ran, no es así, yo no le conté a todas esas personas—le aseguró él, nervioso ante las precipitadas conclusiones a las que estaba llegando. —¡La mayoría de ellos lo descubrieron por su cuenta!

Pero a Ran estas palabras no le saciaban el dolor y la decepción. Solo hacía que encontrara más y más reproches ante su comportamiento hacia ella. Cada vez se desilusionaba más de él.

—Claro, pero a ellos no los engañaste una y otra vez para que no descubrieran la verdad ¿no? —le recriminó. —Eso fue solo conmigo.

Él lucho consigo mismo para dejar salir aquellas palabras que siempre habían estado atragantadas en su sistema. Deseaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos que él había tenido esa conducta con ella porque estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de ella que era capaz de hacer lo inimaginable por mantenerla a salvo. Él confiaba en ella, pero prefería no correr ningún tipo riesgos, ni el más mínimo. Porque si a ella le pasaba algo, su mundo se derrumbaría para siempre. Pero no consiguió decírselo. Él era demasiado tímido para decirle algo así. Por ello, Ran tomó por las astas este silencio y prosiguió.

—Tú viste todo lo que sufría, y no fuiste capaz de decirme nada—le recriminó, aumentando el número de lágrimas en sus ojos. —Me viste llorar por ti por todos estos años, y no fuiste capaz de decirme nada… te aprovechaste de mi y de mi papá para conseguir tus objetivos.

—¡NO!—replicó él, desesperado al no poder hacer entender su situación. —No te dije nada a ti ni a tu padre porque no los quería involucrar en esto, para mantenerlos seguros…

—Claro, —respondió Ran con tono irónico. —Has llenado el cuerpo de anestesiantes a mi papá para protegerlo…—le dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Shinichi abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojó avergonzado por esta acusación. Por supuesto, él siempre se imaginó que, en algún momento, este asunto de Kogoro el durmiente le podría traer problemas. Pero, de todas formas, siempre creyó que estas no eran más que medidas desesperadas para sobrellevar la situación. Y, por lo demás, el viejo Kogoro no tenía porqué quejarse. Él lo había hecho famoso en todo Japón, y éste lo ha disfrutado al máximo.

—¡L-Lo hice porque era la única forma de resolver los casos! —se defendió él, incómodo— ¡Nadie le creería las deducciones a un niño!

—¿Y qué hubiese pasado si le ocurría algo a mi papá? —preguntó Ran dolida. Ella entendía la razón por la que había usado a su papá como interlocutor suyo para resolver los casos. Podía entender que era mucho más creíble que lo resolviera un detective adulto que un aparente niño de siete años. Pero esto no hacía más que acercar sus acusaciones hacia un sitio que ella no había contemplado al principio. Él escuda su engaño con protección, pero la verdad era que todas estas acciones no eran originadas más que por su empecinado deseo de resolver casos a toda costa. No porque los quisiera proteger. —¿Qué más daba si a mi papá lo pudiese haber matado la cantidad de anestesia si tu obtenías tus preciosos casos?

Él quedó impactado ante esa acusación. Eso no era así ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Ran, estás malinterpretando las cosas—dijo Shinichi. —No lo hago por mi, lo hago para que los casos no queden impunes, tú sabes que…

—¡Deja de darme excusas! —chilló Ran, interrumpiéndole. —¡Pero si a ti siempre solo te han importado los casos, así ha sido toda la vida! De hecho, si estás en esta situación es precisamente por eso—lo acusó con fiereza. —Y si te has quedado en mi casa es para utilizar a mi padre con el fin de encontrar a esas personas ¡Solo nos has utilizado! Entonces no me vengas a decir que es para protegerme, porque si fuera así, me habrías dicho toda la verdad o por lo menos no habrías seguido viviendo con nosotros, porque sino ¿no se supone que nos pondrías en más peligro?

Él en un primer momento no supo que responder. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, sin encontrar las palabras exactas para decirle. Si bien en un principio decidió quedarse en casa de Ran para utilizar los contactos que Kogoro, como detective, pudiese llegar a tener y para tener una buena cubierta para Conan. Pero luego se quedó para siempre porque consideró que la mejor manera de protegerla era quedándose en la residencia Mouri. Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había querido pensar así del asunto, pero tenía lógica. Si se quedaba en casa de Ran y su padre, ellos los podrían relacionar con él. De todas formas los ponía en peligro. ¿Entonces por qué se quedó ahí por tantos años?

A quien quería engañar. Él sabía la respuesta. Siempre ha sabido la razón por la cual no se fue por años de esa casa. Es la misma razón por la cual había decidido quedarse Japón y no irse con sus padres. Y no solo una vez, sino dos veces.

El problema era que, tal vez, para Ran, su respuesta no sería suficiente.

—Eso no es asi—respondió Shinichi finalmente, con la respiración entre cortada por todas estas emociones y acusaciones. —Si seguía en esa casa no era solo para encontrar pistas…no era solo para protegerte…es porque…

"¡Díselo!" pensó para sí mismo.

—…es porque…

Shinichi se estaba atragantando con sus propias palabras. Siempre ha tenido una gran facilidad con las palabras cuando se trataba de enfrentar los casos de un modo que dejara una marca en las personas, pero siempre ha sido torpe para expresar sus sentimientos. Siempre ha temido dejar salir su corazón de ese cofre con candado en el que lo tiene, y que la gente descubra que hay mucho más en él de lo que se esmera tanto en mostrar.

—…Es porque…porque no quería irme…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ran con los ojos bien abiertos.

Shinichi, ahora en el cuerpo de Conan, empezó sentir su cara arder. Pero esta vez no era debido a los efectos desafortunados del término de un nuevo antídoto. Se trataba por la cantidad de emociones que lo atravesaban en este momento, amenazándolo con explotar en cualquier momento. Sentía que ya no podía guardar más todo aquello que siempre le quiso decir, pero que nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Sabía que este sería el momento de lanzarlo.

—¡Porque no me quería alejar de ti!—bramó de pronto, y la intensidad y el contenido de sus palabras sorprendieron de tal forma a Ran que este sopor hizo olvidar por un momento la rabia y la tristeza acumulada, y lo mirara atónita, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y un atisbo de emoción en su corazón. Él se veía conmocionado, como si no estuviera la capacidad en este momento de moderarse a sí mismo. —Po-porque me importas mucho…siempre lo has hecho… y…se que nunca te lo he dicho, po-porque siempre he tenido miedo a que te enteres…pero la verdad es que yo…desde hace mucho tiempo…

Ran lo miraba expectante, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Aunque eso no se podía comparar a la agitación en el cuerpo de Shinichi. Éste sentía como la adrenalina del momento hacía conmoción en sus sentidos y burbujear su sangre. Las palabras que siempre quiso decir estaban ahí, en la punta de la lengua, pero enredada en su boca. Con los labios temblorosos, apretó los puños de sus manos posados a cada lado de su cuerpo, y exhaló una bocarada de aire.

—¡YO TE AMO!

La impresión en Ran era mayor a la que ella misma pudiese imaginar. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, como si estuviera presenciando al más hermoso de los cuentos encantados. Ella realmente deseaba escuchar, algún día, estas palabras de su boca. Exactamente estas tres palabras. De hecho, le parecía que este momento no era real. Desde que ella lo conocía, siempre creyó que él estaba demasiado embotellado en los misterios y casos para pensar en el romance, pese a que, en algún momento luego de desaparecer, creyó que él podría corresponderle. Incluso antes de que todo esto sucediera, cuando todo era normal entre ellos, a él le encantaba meterse constantemente con ella y hacerse el interesante. ¿Cómo ella se podría haber imaginado que alguna vez escucharía este tipo de frases desde su boca?

Pero por alguna razón, no se podía sentir feliz como ella hubiese esperado. Todavía tenía fresca en su memoria y en su corazón todas las mentiras y juegos que ha tenido con ella. Esto le recordaba todas las cosas que ella le había dicho a Conan acerca de su interés amoroso por Shinichi, sin saber que él mismo era Shinichi. Y como él nunca evitó que ella hiciera el ridículo, mostrando su corazón, ni hizo nada cuando la vio por años llorar por él. ¿Cómo podía ahora verlo a la cara? Y ahora, si lo pensaba bien, él comenzó insinuar ciertos sentimientos hacia ella justamente luego de eso. ¿No existiría la posibilidad de que estuviera utilizando esa información que ella, muy inocentemente, le entregó? Él no solo le ha mentido. Shinichi le ha mentido por años. De hecho, lo único que ha escuchado de boca de él, durante todos estos años, son mentiras.

—Dime una cosa, Shinichi—respondió Ran con mirada sombría, apuntando sus ojos hacia el suelo. —¿Alguna vez me has dicho algo que no fuera mentira durante todos estos años?

Ella ya no sabía si creerle. Ya no estaba segura si lo conocía en realidad.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y agradecería mucho sus comentarios u opiniones :)

Intentaré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, leerlos es gran motivador para escribir.

Por otra parte, quería comentarles que si bien tengo bastante claro en cómo sigue y seguirá esta historia, así mismo cuál será el final, pero por alguna razón no sabía cómo redactar este capítulo de forma concreta y es por eso que me demoré más de lo planeado en actualizar. Pero ya tengo mentalmente claro la línea que seguiré.

¡Espero poder actualizar pronto!

Aclaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 13

.

.

.

Cuando la noche despierta, aparece la oscuridad. Pese a eso, esta ciudad adquiría un nuevo brillo a estas horas, existiendo un atractivo y burbujeante movimiento que llevaba a locales y turistas a internarse a través de sus pintorescas callejuelas. Esas mismas calles iluminadas que habían atraído como un imán a Ran, Sonoko y Shiro con bastante frecuencia luego de una jornada de arduo trabajo.

De hecho, precisamente en este momento, Sonoko y Shiro sentían casi una picazón en la planta de sus pies por el deseo de moverlos fuera de casa e ir a conocer un nuevo bar temático en una zona muy divertida y animada de París. Pero hoy Ran estaba empecinada en quedarse en casa. Sonoko, por supuesto, intentó disuadirla insistentemente, intentando toda clase de estrategias para convencerla, pero fue completamente en vano. Ran estaba totalmente enfrascada en su deseo de quedarse, y nada de lo que le dijeran logró sacarle eso de su mente.

Ella se mostró muy segura de su decisión, pero eso no pudo evitar que la mirada preocupada de Sonoko se posara sobre ella, lo que podía ser bastante esperable considerando que se trataba de esos lugares lindos que a Ran tanto le gusta ir. Por supuesto, sabía que Sonoko dudaba en salir sin ella, que no quería dejarla sola en casa. Era casi seguro que la heredera de la corporación Suzuki no se tragaba por completo la excusa de Ran de que quería quedarse en casa para descansar en su cama y ver películas. Sabía que había algo más.

—Creo que mejor no debiésemos salir hoy, Shiro-kun—dijo Sonoko mordiendo su labio inferior. —No creo que sea bueno dejar a Ran aquí... _además_, tal vez no le guste a Makoto-san que salga a solas con otro chico.

—¡NO!—se apresuró a decir Ran con un movimiento nervioso de manos, intentando que Shiro, quien la observaba con una mirada tan profunda que provocó que se sonrojara, no tuviera la oportunidad de responder. —Salgan, de verdad, por mi no se preocupen—dijo Ran con una brillante sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Además, ¿desde cuándo lo que Kyogoku-san piense te a impedido de hacer cosas?—agregó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y luego de un tira y afloje más entre ellas, por fin consiguió que sus amigos salieran a divertirse y la dejaran a ella en casa.

La castaña de pelo largo suspiró aliviada cuando por fin atravesaron la puerta, aunque sin que esto significara que el latido irregular de su corazón se calmara en absoluto. Pero estaba feliz porque sabía que esto era lo mejor para sus amigos.

Por su puesto, los dos jóvenes no sabían que, en contraste a las apariencias, la oscuridad no se encontraba afuera, en las animadas calles de la ciudad en donde irían a disfrutar de la noche, sino que en esta precisa casa, la cual era un edificio estrecho de tres niveles con estilo medieval.

Como tampoco sospechaban que sus inocentes pasos estaban siendo vigilados por varios pares de ojos escondidos, atentos como un águila sobre todo movimiento que surgiera de esa casa. Pero los jóvenes no tenían nada que temer. Esas personas no serían tan estúpidos como para actuar en sangre caliente y atacar por diestra y siniestra a cualquier persona que se apareciera, facilitando que la policía pusiera sus ojos sobre la Organización.

Gin aspiró el último suspiro de su cigarrillo desde el lujoso automóvil estacionado frente a aquella casa, con sus fríos ojos posados despreocupadamente sobre la silueta de los dos chicos que se alejaban del lugar, perdiéndose en el horizonte, y luego volviéndola hacia la ventana del segundo nivel, la cual tenía la luz encendida, deduciendo que era altamente probable que allí se encontraba a quien buscaba. El hombre apagó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero del vehículo, no entando dispuesto a hacerle daño a su vehículo, y recapituló tranquilamente sus acciones futuras.

La calle que parecía desierta, demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Extrañamente solitaria.

El hombre de larga cabellera solía tener una gran agilidad en sus sentidos y una increíble perspicacia mental, pero no tenía cómo saber que existían personas que sabían de este movimiento, y que oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, escondido en un pequeño pasaje, un pre adolescente de gafas lo apuntaba con fiereza con su reloj anestesiante, con el ceño fruncido, intentando control ferozmente el temblor que dominaba su cuerpo al ver a Ran involucrada en estas instancias, atento a cualquier movimiento peligroso.

Shinichi, ya de regreso en ese cuerpo que muchas veces parecía una cárcel para él, estaba posado firmemente fuera de la casa de Ran, esperando a que este momento llegara. Había estado casi todo el día ahí. De hecho, había estado vigilando en secreto esta casa desde el mismo día en el que había tenido esa fatídica charla con Ran, sabiendo que ellos vendría tarde o temprano. Deseaba proteger a Ran a cualquier costo, incluso cuando ella le había dicho, con ese desgarrador rostro de desilusión y rabia contenida, que no necesitaba de su protección. Que no necesitaba nada de él, y que ella buscaría la manera de salir de este problema sin tener que necesitar de su ayuda.

Solo le bastaba rememorar ese rostro para que su pecho se apretara. Ella jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo había mirado de esa forma. Era ya obvio que estaba todo perdido entre los dos.

De hecho, no han vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

El detective encogido apegó su cuerpo lo que más que pudo a la fría muralla de concreto para conseguir no ser visto por Gin, y tensó los dedos de su mano izquierda para apretar lo que sería para él como su gatillo en contra del despiadado hombre. Solo esperaba que diera un paso más, solo uno, y apretaría su reloj. No podía permitir por nada del mundo que tocara ni con un solo pie la entrada de esa casa.

Pero de pronto, con total desconcierto, pudo percibir que ellos no eran las únicas personas que estaban presenciando esta escena. Y no, no se refería a los civiles que transitaban por esta calle ignorantes de lo que estaba pasando, si no a otros, que al igual que él, estaban atentos a todo movimiento que que perturbara esa vivienda. No era como si estuvieran fácilmente visibles. Pero su innata intuición de detective le hacía notar que existía cierto movimiento a los alrededores, tanto en las calles aledañas, como desde la ventanas de algunos edificios vecinos.

¿Quienes podían ser estas personas? Su brillante mente empezó a analizar en casi tiempo récord todas las posibilidades. En primera instancia pensó con inquietud que eran integrantes de la Organización que habían venido junto a Gin. Pero rápidamente desechó esa idea ya que no tenía sentido que vinieran con tal contingente de gente solo para hablar con una chica que no tenía verdaderas armas para defenderse contra ellos, a pesar de que _él_ sabía sus grandes (pero en este caso probablemente insuficientes) capacidades en karate. Por lo tanto, luego dedujo que la única otra opción era que las personas que estaban ahí fueran, de hecho, la contraparte. Es decir, personas que estaban luchando en contra de Gin y de la Organización, y que sabían que este peligroso integrante estaría presente en el lugar.

Entendió rápidamente que con esto se había referido Ran respecto a que podía solucionar el problema ella sola. Había llamado a la policía para que resguardara el lugar. Claro, él jamás quiso involucrar de lleno a la policía, aunque podía entenderla perfectamente por querer hacerlo. De hecho, esto era, objetivamente, lo más sensato que ella podía hacer, aunque debía admitir que realmente habría esperado que ella le avisara de ello, y no que hiciera todo sin consultarle antes. Inconscientemente, le dolía que no quisiera ni siquiera permitirle ayudarla en salir del problema en el que él mismo la había metido. Era como si no quisiera saber más de él.

No podía fingir que le sorprendía. Él le había mentido y ocultado muchas cosas, y por demasiado tiempo. Probablemente sentía que ya no podía confiar en él después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero él jamás quiso realmente mentirle. No habían sido más que medidas desesperadas para que ella no se involucrara en este problema, ya que detrás de ésto estaba una organización gigantesca, internacional y criminal. Ran era una chica fuerte, pero ella no podía protegerse sí misma de personas de esta envergadura. Él mismo no había podido dar con ellos y destruirlos en todos estos años. Por eso, haría lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo, incluso si ella no quiere. Incluso si ella lo _odia_.

La pregunta era saber de qué fuerza policial se trataba, y si él los conocía. ¿Sería la CIA, FBI, la policía japonesa, o la policía local? No tenía cómo saberlo en este momento, aunque de cierta medida era un alivio saber que no estaba solo.

Y entendiendo que los vigilantes, para él incógnitos, debían tener un plan de acción para detener a Gin, relajó su brazo y lo dejó caer a su lado.

Pese a saber esto, los latidos de su corazón empezaron intensificarse cada vez con más fuerza al observar como Gin posaba sus sucios pies en la entrada de casa de Ran. Era un sentimiento irracional y que no podía evitar, el cual le impulsaba desear ingresar de todas formas a esa casa y protegerla.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar qué era lo que Gin quería de Ran. Claro, pudo deducir correctamente por aquella revista robada que ahora la podían tener en la vista debido a su relación con él, Shinichi Kudo, pero nunca a sabido a ciencia cierta lo que desean de ella. Por supuesto, seguramente querría saber información sobre su paradero y el de Haibara, ¿pero y luego qué? Cuando ella le diera la información (o no) que ellos querían, ¿se desharían de ella?

Su mente estaba totalmente nublada, temiendo que a ella le pudiese pasar lo peor, aun sabiendo que existía un gran contingente rodeando el lugar, presuntamente vigilando la escena para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

No lo soportaba.

No aguantaba que ella estuviera ahí mientras él estaba fuera, siendo un infeliz testigo.

Porque él la ama _tanto_.

Dominado por un irracional instinto, despegó los pies del piso que lo tenía prisionero, e intentó alzarse hacia el interior. Pero en cuanto se movió, una voz entre las tinieblas de la oscura calle le habló en un susurro.

—Quédate ahí—le dijo cortante una voz masculina casi detrás de él, como si estuviera en un pasaje cercano a su posición. —Hay que esperar.

"¿Esperar?" pensó él con ansiedad, obviando preguntarse quién era el que le hablaba. La verdad es que en este momento no le interesaba nada ni nadie más que mantener a Ran a salvo. "¿Cómo quieren que espere sabiendo que ella está dentro a solas con Gin?"

Pero, aun con toda su conmoción mental, entendió dentro de su turbación que debía existir algo planeado por parte de éstos, y que tal vez lo mejor para ella era _esperar_. Actuar cuando ellos creyeran que era el momento adecuado. Aunque lo sentía muy difícil.

Y, mientras toda la contingencia policial se alojaba firmemente afuera de su casa, en la fresca noche de la ciudad, Ran se estaba preparando para enfrentarse cara a cara con aquella persona, esa que ella sabía era muy peligroso. Con el integrante de esa peligrosa Organización que había convertido a Shinichi en Conan. Suspiró con solo pensarlo.

Tenía mucho miedo, y los dioses sabían cuánto. Después de todo, sabía lo peligroso que podían ser, considerando que ni Shinichi con todos sus poderosos aliados habían podido con ellos.

Pero ella estaba decidida a demostrarle a Shinichi y a todas esas personas que se empeñaron en mantenerla en la oscuridad por todos estos años que ella no es ninguna chica débil, no era una niña frágil y de porcelana a quien se le debía mentir descaradamente y de forma tan reiterada y desmedida, a la que hay que mantener fuera de todo, la que hay que cuidar. En la que no se puede confiar porque se pondría en peligro.

Mostrarles que ella es una chica _fuerte_, que puede hacer frente a las adversidades, como lo ha hecho toda su vida. Que ella tiene el coraje suficiente para poder controlar la situación por sí misma.

Con solo recordar que él, su amigo, quienes habían sido casi toda la vida tan apegados, nunca confió realmente en ella, y que, aunque no lo dijera, la veía por debajo del hombro, como alguien débil a quien hay que alejar de todo, y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Luchaba por no liberara sus lágrimas.

Pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso. O más bien, era mejor utilizar esta desilusión como una fuerza motivadora.

Ran conocía tanto a Shinichi que casi podía asegurar que debía estar ahí afuera, haciendo guardia como el héroe todopoderoso y omnipresente que siempre ha querido ser. Probablemente está esperando a que pase alguna situación extrema para entrar en su ayuda. Claro, debía admitir que secretamente siempre se sintió un poco atraída por ese aura confiable y de seguridad que su figura expele, en este momento no deseaba su protección. Quería demostrar que no era la chica débil que él cree que es.

De pronto, empezó a sentir el crujir de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de su cabeza al extremo dedos de los pies, y expandió los ojos como dos potentes focos, como si sus pupilas quisieran absorber por completo todas las imágenes a su alrededor. La figura que se escindía frente a ella era terrorífico e imponente, siendo capaz de percibir en su mirada una espeluznante frialdad.

Por un momento, dudó de lo que estaba haciendo, temiendo que tal vez esto estaba por encima de sus capacidades, pero rápidamente se armó de valor y tensó las facciones de su cara, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por el esfuerzo de la concentración. Este debía ser el momento más difícil en el que recuerde haber estado. Ahora creía que todos esos torneos de karate por los cuales había trabajado tan duro parecían insignificantes ante esto. Aun así, utilizó todos sus métodos de relajación mental y control de sus músculos para prepararse ante cualquier cosa, como solía hacerlo cuando debía luchar.

Si existía un momento para demostrar de qué estaba hecha, era ahora.

Gin sonrió sin humor al ver a Ran, quien parecía ser una simple muchacha veinteañera con mejillas sonrojadas y un ceño fruncido. Ella pudo notar los asquerosos y amarillentos dientes del hombre al abrir la boca, como también su fría y despiadada mirada clavada en ella, como quien ve con atención a su presa. Como un león observando meticulosamente a un débil ciervo para deborárselo como una apetitosa cena.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, en especialmente si han llegado hasta aquí. Respecto al capítulo, siempre he querido ver y escribir a una Ran más protagonista o activa de la trama principal, y no tanto de fondo o siendo totalmente ajena de lo que verdad está pasando, como muchas veces se muestra en el canon, en especial porque ella es un personaje muy fuerte y capaz de actuar efectiva y valientemente cuando la situación lo amerita.

En fin, les agradecería mucho sus comentarios u opiniones respecto al capítulo, ya que siempre es reconfortante leerlos y un motivador para escribir. Cuéntenme, ¿Qué creen que pasará con Ran? ¿Con Shinichi?

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
